Killing me Softly:
by Violette Moore
Summary: Ambientado en los años 20, una historia de seducción romance, tragedia y misterio.
1. Chapter 1

**Mátame Suavemente**

* * *

Preludio

.

.

.

¿Debería comenzar por mi nombre a contar esta historia?

Tal vez tuviera sentido, pero sí he de ser preciso mi nombre no tiene importancia o al menos no la tuvo desde que coloque mis pasos entre las concurridas mesas del "Umbrella Palace"

Un salón de época que destacaba no sólo por su promesa de mujeres bellas, juego y bebida sino por la más hermosa flor del ponderado magnate de los barrios bajos de Raccoon.

Albert Wesker era el dueño absoluto, no sólo de este sino de más de la mitad de salones de tráfico, tugurio y vicio pero por descabellado que suene ahora, no era a él a quien venía a buscar. Cavilando en ello me di lugar en una mesa del frente, todos los demás parecían mucho más cómodos en las mesas del fondo donde los olores a perfumes baratos, colonia y coñac ya me habían comenzado a marear. Me deshice del saco, lo acomode con modestia sobre el respaldo de la silla y proseguí con el sombrero de ala corta y la bufanda, una preciosidad albina no se hizo esperar, ataviada con el modelo de temporada que consistía en un vestido corto, recto y adornado en su totalidad por una fina cortina de perlas, meneaba sus caderas al compás de la melodía que de momento no era otra más que una suave mezcla de jazz.—el escenario estaba por abrir— eso lo supe porque las luces de mi entorno lentamente comenzaron a cambiar, ordené un whisky en las rocas además del cigarro.

La bonita me dio su nombre, estaba para servirme y no sólo en lo referente a la mesa —sonreí con sorna— hace unos meses habría aceptado su invitación, la de todas de hecho, pero si hoy me encontraba aquí no se debía a promesas hechas —al menos no de parte de terceros— sino a una propiciada por mi propia lengua. —le dije que encontraría a su hermano— y esta "Mariposa Negra" tenía la desgracia de ser una de las últimas personas que le vio con vida.

Las luces cayeron, el telón se abrió, Sherry colocó con lujo de perfección y elegancia mi pedido en la mesa, me regaló una preciosa vista de sus hombros desnudos al momento de encenderme el cigarro y un diminuto beso al terminar la acción, color rojo, encantador como demandaba la usanza junto con el maquillaje que no le caía en exceso sino que más bien servía para enfatizar los rasgos que a manera forzada quería hacer notar como de mayor edad, giró en redondo, toda ella y las perlas de su diminuto vestido, la espalda mostraba un generoso escote del que no perdí detalle en cuanto dio la vuelta y no porque estuviera faltando a mis juramentos, sino por una singular marca que la atravesaba desde el punto medio de los omoplatos hasta desaparecer en el nacimiento de los glúteos. Levanté mi copa a su salud, según se decía por ahí Albert no tenía por costumbre "castigar a sus muchachas" no obstante no se hacía responsable por lo que los comensales quisieran hacer con el menú.

El interés de mi escrutinio cambio de pronto. Una poderosa voz, elegante, fémina e indudablemente rota por dentro encumbro con apremio en el interior del salón consiguiendo con ello acallar hasta al más inoportuno de los presentes y es que todas las miradas se concentraban ahora en su silueta menuda y esbelta.

Llevaba un vestido largo, decorado con plumas en la parte baja y piedras preciosas en la alta, los guantes abarcaban hasta la parte superior de los codos, negros, como todo el conjunto en su totalidad, colocó las manos sobre el soporte, acariciando la superficie de arriba a abajo mientras los músicos captaban la idea y se ponían en posición, labios de un rojo mucho más intenso, tez clara, cabellos cortos del mismo color de la noche y apenas visibles bajo el rabillo de su sombrero de campana, cerró los ojos, soltó un suspiro, contuve el aliento y casi pude asegurar que no fui el único que lo hizo.

Un sabor amargo me asalto de pronto al tiempo que la dama volvía a tomar aire y comenzaba su canción.

**_—_****_Hmmm...Ummm..._**

La letra no me decía nada pero sus movimientos, los rumores de la gente, por el contrario, me lo dijeron todo.

**_..._**

**_I heard he sang a good song,  
I heard he had a style,  
And so I came to see him._**

**_..._**

Apretó los puños, un movimiento sutil, apenas insinuado que escaparía a cualquiera pero no a mi. Su respiración era pausada, quizá demasiado pero no tenía que ser un maldito genio para saber que esta encantadora dama ya no pertenecía aquí, se había entregado a su duelo a la historia inconexa.

A aquello que todos sabían menos yo.

**_..._**

**_To listen for a while,  
And there he was, this young boy,  
A stranger to my eyes._**

**_..._**

_Ella:_

La primera vez que lo vi, no era esta canción la que entonaba, era aquella otra, la que invitaba a la espera y a la entrega, la canción que le dedicaba a todos, desde el proxeneta que me desvirgo hasta el mendigo que adornaba las calles, la había enunciado tanto que había terminado de perder el significado para mi.

Yo; ya no esperaba que algún caballero escuchara mi llanto. Que viniera hasta mi y me tomara de la mano pero entonces...apareció él.

Un extraño a mis ojos, elegantemente ataviado, chaqueta corta, camisa a juego, corbata larga, pantalones rectos, zapatos bicolor, era un maldito magnate enfundado en su mejor traje. No le di importancia, un cliente más fue lo primero que pensé al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y regresaba a lo mío, desgarre las últimas letras de mi trastornada alma haciendo énfasis en la frase final **_"Llévame contigo a cualquier otro lugar para ser tu felicidad"_** saboree el momento, disfrute el deseo. Lo primero que quise, lo último que deseé y mientras abría los ojos con un suave batir de pestañas pude notar como es que a un movimiento suyo el salón entero se vació.

Sólo quedamos nosotros, los músicos y mi dueño. El dueño del "Tall Oaks" Derek C. Simmons.

**...**

_Él:_

Entre más canturreaba, más aumentaban los murmullos de la gente, ahora sabía que era a ella a quién venía a buscar y que no sólo había sido **_"La favorita del diablo"_** sino que éste tras consumar su pecado simplemente.

La abandonó.

**_..._**

**_Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
Singing my life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song.  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
Killing me softly, with his song._**

**_..._**

* * *

_Al otro lado de la ciudad:_

_._

_._

_._

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Lo mismo que anoche y la noche anterior a esa, señor, por favor, solo hable co…

Albert cortó la llamada estrujando el aparato como le gustaría hacer con su corazón, se acomodó sobre el diván, la camisa a medio vestir, la corbata a medio atar, no le dio importancia al momento en que se desprendió de los tirantes, pantalones o el resto de su calzado, escuchaba los sonidos de la ducha al otro lado del pasillo. Excella estaba próxima a salir, sus perfumes a flores frescas y especias exóticas las más de las veces lo hacían desvariar pero esta noche sería diferente.

Lo sabía porque se lo había prometido y peor aún al imbécil de Spencer.

Apuro su trago, media botella de Bourbon parecía lo indicado cuando se trataba de cerrar un trato pero tratándose de continuar su legado —¡maldición!— azoto el vaso de vidrio cortado contra la mesa de noche, tomó el cuello de la licorera y se sirvió otro más. Esto era la consecuencia de sus actos.

Consecuencia de esa maldita vez en que la escuchó entonar con la voz de los ángeles lo que por años enteros había tratado de negar a su corazón.

**_..._**

**_I felt all flushed with fever,  
Embarrassed by the crowd.  
I felt he found my letters,  
And read each one out loud.  
I prayed that he would finish,  
But he just kept right on._**

**_..._**

_Albert:_

Un intercambio de miradas se sucedió entonces, ella aún estaba nerviosa por el repentino cierre del salón y yo sonreí por primera vez en días, sonreí para ella que justo ahora se me antojaba mucho más hermosa que las notas que tendió a bien entonar. Le ofrecí una mano, ella negó con los labios y una inclinación de su rostro, llevaba el cabello mucho más largo de lo que se acostumbra ahora y un vestido corto que si bien no era del todo inapropiado sí servía para dejar en claro una sola cosa.

Que era una prostituta y era exactamente eso lo que yo había venido a buscar.

—¿Me acompañarías esta noche?

—No es así de sencillo

—¿Por qué no? Si acabo de convertirme en el principal socio de este salón.

Los ojos de la vocalista se iluminaron de pronto, su rostro se impregnó de un color rosado que le sentaba a la perfección debido a lo pálido de su dermis y lo negro de sus cabellos, movió una mano indecisa en dirección de la mía, nuestros tactos se encontraron bajo la tela de los guantes. Nunca supe lo que significó para ella, jamás se lo pregunté pero en cuanto a mi, tener la totalidad de su peso pendiendo de mi mano, tener el poder de consumarla o destrozarla, percibir la fragilidad que sobre el escenario ya nunca daría a notar era más que lo que podría expresar.

Me vi en sus ojos, se vio en los míos. El gusto nos duró apenas un ínfimo puesto que pronto otra voz se unió a las nuestras.

—Ella no forma parte del trato

—Dijiste que podía divertirme con todas las ratas que habitan aquí

—Y lo sostengo pero ella no vive aquí. Lo hace en mis aposentos privados, metros por debajo de este lugar y si me permites... —la tomó por el brazo con una brutalidad que me pareció excesiva más sin embargo debía conservar la calma. Negocios antes del placer repetía incesante Spencer, bien; pondría mi firma en el documento indicado y después mis manos sobre su apestoso cuello.

**_—_****_¿Al menos puedo saber su nombre?_** —Derek detuvo su carrera con la mujer atrapada de manera incómoda a sus espaldas, me evaluó con la mirada y luego volvió a tirar de ella haciendo que por el impulso una de las cintas de su vestido se soltara, tuve una preciosa vista de su pecho izquierdo pero no era así como quería que pasara —ninguno de nosotros de hecho— ella enfureció por completo, comenzó a forcejear contra él, intentó escapar a su agarre, cubrir su cuerpo pero para qué hacerlo si alguien como ella debía estar acostumbrada a dejarse mirar por cualquiera.

Y en efecto, dicha acción no tardó en pasar.

**_..._**

**_Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
Singing my life with his words,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Killing me softly with his song,  
Telling my whole life with his words,  
Killing me softly, with his song._**

**_..._**

* * *

_Dos escenas diferentes, una misma historia:  
El caballero, el amante y la mariposa:_

_._

_._

_._

_El:_

La mariposa tembló de a poco, toda ella parecía como sí en cualquier momento se pudiera desmayar y quizá lo hiciera.

Los recuerdos eran poderosos, más aún cuando hablaban de pasión y desamor.

**...**

_Albert:_

La tela cayó por completo a un movimiento más de su profanador, los músicos enmudecieron, yo contuve el aliento. Derek la mostró como un capataz a su esclavo.

—¿Esto es lo que querías? ¿¡Lo es!?, mírala y guarda bien la imagen en tu memoria porque esto es lo único que de ella, vas a obtener.

Y la miré, contrario de mis deseos o educación hice gala de mis bajos instintos escrutándola sin pudor de la cabeza a los pies.

Era hermosa, indeciblemente hermosa al igual que mi esposa.

**...**

Excella se preparó para él, un juego de lencería por demás exquisito que acababa de salir al mercado pues prometía aparte de mandar al infierno los corsés de hueso de ballena, separar el busto y cualquiera que la conociera a ella sabría que no tenía absolutamente nada de que avergonzarse a ese respecto. Se lo colocó debajo de la camisola con piernas y decoró las mismas con unas medias a medio muslo color humo, salió del baño con paso seguro, contoneando las caderas y atravesó el umbral.

Albert seguía donde lo había dejado, despatarrado en su diván apurando su trago y a pocos centímetros del teléfono, la frente arrugada, el rostro devastado y por extraño que suene ahora, era exactamente así como quería verlo.

—¿Vas a venir a la cama? O te la tendré que mamar ahí hasta que se te ponga lo suficientemente dura como para que me des a mi hijo

—Nunca quisiste un hijo

—Y sigo sin quererlo pero sabes muy bien cuales son los motivos

—Cella...

—¡Escoge un lugar! o te juro por Dios que correré por las calles a gritar...

Albert la silencio con un movimiento brusco, alcanzó su cuello, besó sus labios, burdo, cruel, la abordo por debajo, las manos a los glúteos mientras la levantaba con esa fuerza indómita que sólo él parecía poseer, Excella forcejeó contra su pecho, aunque se tratara de su mandato adoraba la sensación de poder y conflicto que existía entre ellos y peor aún entre sus familias. La arrojó sobre la cama, le arrancó las ropas, comenzando por la camisola y después —maldito fuera él en el nombre de todos los infiernos— se tomó un merecido tiempo para disfrutar con la imagen que ofrecía enfundada en esa exótica y por demás costosa prenda.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Asintió pero aún no satisfecho, libero sus turgentes pechos, sopesando su calor y peso. Una escena similar sucedió en el pasado y quiso asfixiarla utilizándola a ella. Matándola dolorosamente, lentamente. De la manera caótica y enferma que solo los Gionne parecían entender.

**_..._**

**_He sang as if he knew me  
In all my dark despair.  
And then he looked right through me  
As if I wasn't there.  
And he just kept on singing,  
Singing clear and strong._**

**_…_**

_El:_

Su cuerpo se tambaleo de nuevo, yo estaba dispuesto a saltar de mi mesa y tomarla al vuelo pero prontamente recuperó el aliento, coreando el interludio de forma dolorosa y apasionada. Los músicos habían prolongado el compás por lo menos dos estrofas más de lo acostumbrado y al parecer nadie quería notarlo.

Nadie quería admitir que esa canción no era para ningún otro más que para él.

El hombre que la tuvo y sabrá el infierno por qué, la dejó.

**_…_**

**_Strumming my pain with his fingers,  
Singing my life with his words,_**

**_..._**

Albert se entregaba entre maldiciones y memorias porque era cierto que se habían amado. No esa noche naturalmente.

Esa noche, Derek sólo dejo en claro que era suya. Solo suya y de nadie más, dibujo ante él con sus grotescas manos el cuerpo joven y esbelto de la encantadora Geisha y tal vez eso se había convertido en el aliciente que necesitaba para retar al demonio y comenzar a buscarla.

**...**

Al terminar su acto, tras el escenario él la abordaba como un loco. Ella temblaba bajo sus formas, temerosa, frágil —¡Ahh!— cuánto adoraba él su fragilidad e inocencia pues a sus 22 años solo por Derek había sido tocada pero él era un amante por demás experto, en nada comparable con su despreciable profanador.

—¡Nos descubrirá! —sollozaba ella entre jadeos cadenciosos y movimientos excelsos.

—Qué lo haga —respondía él absorto en su belleza etérea, en el cuerpo de la que se decía de todos pero que sólo había probado un maltrecho lecho.

—Te matará —insistió su flor, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, escondiendo el rubor y lo agitado de su respiración.

—Lo mataré primero —contraataco, separándola de nuevo, acariciando su unión, llenando sus manos con la sabía de su sexo, ella soltó otro jadeo más, mordió su cuello y eso a él le encantó.

—¿Y qué pasará si lo descubre ella? —la mirada perdida, la voz cortada— ¿Si lo sabe él y decide atacarla? —oh dulce amor-— te levantas de cenizas y haces arder mi infierno.

—Deja que yo me preocupe por ella…—ultimó con decisión al tiempo que la levantaba y la convertía en su jinete.

—No —prosiguió aterida, mirándolo a los ojos a pesar de la satisfacción— ese gesto de igualdad, de absolución que requería de él la total rendición. —Tengo que saber por qué haces esto

—¿Por qué lo haces tú?

—¿Te importa? —él asintió mientras invertía la posición de sus cuerpos y besaba su cuello sin piedad— Claro que existía un motivo. Él los tenía de sobra pero necesitaba saber si los tenía ella. Si lo que había planeado para ellos tenía un significado y el mismo iba mas allá de la sola saciedad de sus cuerpos.

**…**

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Te estoy aburriendo? —Albert buscó en los ojos de su mujer a la que amaba, no había punto de comparación puesto que los ojos de una reflejaban lo que jamás había advertido en la otra— Cuando le preguntó a la mariposa por sus afectos, cuando demandó sus motivos.

La respuesta fue una que ofreció a él, pero que escucharon todos.

Se abalanzó de nuevo, tomándola de las caderas y colocándola boca abajo sobre la devastada cama, Cella sonrió al fin satisfecha, él la trabajaba con movimientos rudos y caricias áridas, intentando escapar al recuerdo. Huir de sus sentimientos porque todo en su mente habría resultado perfecto si ella no hubiera pronunciado eso.

**...**

El salón estaba a rebozar de gente, gracias a la alianza de sus imperios, Wesker y Simmons lograron levantar el ahora llamado "Umbrella Palace" a niveles insospechados, las multitudes llegaban de todos lados para escuchar a la Mariposa que se había convertido en una total sensación no solo por su interpretación melancólica, sino por su belleza excelsa.

**...**

Cella se dejó devastar pues sabía de sobra que lo estaba perdiendo. No era amor, eso lo tenía más que entendido, sino orgullo. Saber que una cualquiera había logrado alcanzar lo que ella jamás quiso, hasta el momento —claro está— en que lo perdió. Albert comenzó a apartarse, ella enredó los dedos en torno a los suyos, los condujo a sus senos, a esas piedrecitas duras que en algún momento de sus vidas se ufanó de adorar, la respuesta fue inmediata, jadeó contra su cuello, apartó su cabello, ella se pegó aún más a su piel. No era amor se repetía incesante, más sin embargo seguía sin contestarse ¿Por qué es que a pesar del "esfuerzo" seguía sin obtener una profunda embestida?

**...**

Tan pronto como tomó su asiento, hace diez noches exactamente, elegantemente vestido como lo hacía siempre, el cigarro en los labios, la copa en la mano, ella centró sus ojos en él —preciosos, transparentes— hizo callar a los músicos y con ello a su público. La pieza que interpretó a continuación los dejó a todos perplejos. Nada de piano, saxofón o cuerdas era una pieza _A capella._

Una confesión del mas profano e inprofeso amor.

**_…_**

**_Killing me softly…_**

**_..._**

_El: _

El aire escapó a sus pulmones, el sombrero cayó al igual que toda ella, se quedó sin palabras al tiempo que yo era consiente de que las sombras del mismo habían servido para ocultar el camino de lágrimas que hacía buen rato que surcaban su piel. Desee poder consolarla, poder abrazarla. Desee conocer la historia que todos gritaban y ninguno aprobaba pero en lugar de ello permanecí en mi sitio y es que según decían —Al convertirla en su amante también la volvió intocable— Todos temían las represalias que pudiera tomar Simmons para con ellos o sus aliados de modo que solo apreté los puños mientras la mujer me miraba como si me hablara. Como si hubiera sido yo en lugar de ese otro y en efecto, sus labios se abrieron para mí, sólo para decir…

**…**

_Ella:_

Si, le dijo que lo amaba, como una niña, como una idiota, la canción que entonó para él no era otra más que una de amor. —Te amo, Te amo, Te amo.

Lo dijo como un juramento, lo dijo como si fuera eterno. Y entonces él…él…

**…**

—No puedo hacerlo —Albert se apartó de su esposa y acto seguido se sentó en la cama— Excella se levantó furiosa, comenzó a golpearlo con manos desnudas mientras lágrimas de ira se formaban en sus ojos.

—¡Tú me prometiste esto!

—¡Y tú que el matrimonio sería eterno pero se te olvido!

—¿Qué?

—¡Crees que no lo supe! ¡Que no los vi! Sé que has estado saliendo con William, las mismas noches en que la busqué de hecho. Ten un hijo con él si eso es lo que quieres, lo aceptaré como mío y podrás vitorear a los vientos que te soy fiel. Que jamás aceptaría a otra porque te tengo a ti que de entre las perdidas eres la mas baja. Pero jamás, escúchalo bien, volveremos a dormir juntos.

—¡Cómo te atreves!

—¡Cómo te atreves tú! —gritó él levantándose cuan alto era, los ojos refulgiendo con un ardor como nunca antes había visto— cerró los labios, se envolvió con las sábanas y él comenzó a reunir sus ropas. Volvería al salón, pero no para pedir perdón o explicar sus motivos. Iría a poner una bala en el corazón de Simmons tan pronto volviera de su supuesta gira de negocios.

Iba a recolectar "talentos nuevos" le habló de una Afroamericana y también de una Europea caídas en desgracia por la reciente guerra pero eso a él no le importaba. Lo despreciaba tanto o más de lo que se despreciaba a sí mismo en este momento pero ya habría oportunidad de poner en orden eso.

—Alb…—el rubio volvió el rostro— la mirada que le dedicó no se parecía en nada a ninguna otra pues hasta hoy caía en la cuenta de que él, en sus casi tres años de matrimonio puede que tal vez sí la hubiera amado, pero ya no.

Rompió en llanto como cuando era niña y su padre le negaba algo. Jamás volvería a tenerlo, poseerlo —¡No!— lo vio vestirse con la mirada perdida, admiro sus formas herúcleas mientras colocaba con parsimonia y elegancia una prenda a la vez, cuando hubo abotonado el último de los gemelos abrió la caja de seguridad que mantenían oculta en la repisa. Tomó su arma, comprobó la recámara y después colocó las balas con precisión asesina, un sudor frío comenzó a carcomerla por dentro ¿Iría a matarla? ¿Por romper sus votos? ¿Por querer traer un niño sólo para atarlo? ¿O por notar hasta ahora, que lo que sentía por él iba más allá del clamor del odio?

—Si no vuelvo esta noche y no sabes más de mi es porque estoy muerto

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Si no vuelvo pero escuchas algo. Es que estoy con ella en cuyo caso puedes ir a buscar a William aunque dudo que te acepte ahora que acaba de obtener la aprobación de Anette

—¿Qué? —el rubio sonrió sádicamente y escondió el arma en el interior de su solapa— volvió a mirarla como a una extraña, dio un par de zancadas en dirección suya y depositó un ceremonioso beso en su frente perlada.

—Buenas Noches, mi bella Gionne.

**…**

* * *

_La escena final, _

_Al interior del Umbrella_

_._

_._

_._

_El:_

—Derek…—la mujer se aterró de pronto, los ojos cristalizados, la tez aún más pálida, seguí la dirección de sus ojos hallando una figura nueva— ataviado de negro en su totalidad, una gabardina larga y un traje de corte sencillo cubrían su cuerpo, iba sin sombrero o guantes, no obstante había algo en él que indiscutiblemente llamaba la atención. Una gema azul como emblema de alguna especie de culto o familia y una barba de candado que de momento no era lo que se estaba usando. La destruía con la mirada sin remordimiento alguno y antes de que yo o cualquiera pudiera decir algo, levantó la mano anillada e hizo que sus matones vaciaran el salón.

La gente huyó despavorida, pude ver como los anfitriones y damas de compañía se escondían a su vez entre pasillos y rincones secretos, la mariposa permaneció en su sitio, la mirada férrea a pesar de tener el rostro hinchado por tanto llorar, yo rebusqué entre mis ropas, no necesitaba mayor detalle para concluir que éste era el famoso "Líder de la familia" una red de prostitución y tráfico buscada de manera internacional, coloqué la mano sobre mi arma pero pronto otra más se posó sobre la mía.

—Ni siquiera lo sueñes —era mi compañera, Helena Harper oportuna como siempre.

—¡Es que no viste nada…

—Vi más que tú Leon y si quieres salir de aquí y cumplir tu palabra sugiero que hagamos lo que el resto y la dejemos a su suerte

—Pero…

—Mi contacto dice que vieron al hermano en los muelles hace un par de días, ¿lo dejarás ir por una ilusión? —sopesé la respuesta una fracción de segundo, luego volvieron a mi memoria el rojo de sus cabellos, el aguamarina de sus ojos, la delicada curva de sus piernas bajo el rabillo de la falda de satén, las zapatillas de aguja con esa coqueta cinta atada al tobillo, solté el arma y dejé que Helena me condujera como si fuéramos amantes en dirección de la salida del lugar.

**…**

—¿Es cierto lo que he oído? —demandó saber el verdugo con ese tono severo que las más de las veces la hacía tambalear, pero ya no más. Albert se había ido. Ella confesó su amor y él todo lo que hizo fue levantarse de su asiento y abandonar el salón. Ni una palabra o mirada, él y todo lo que representaba en el corazón de ella. La respuesta a su eterno ruego, lo primero que quiso, lo último que deseo. Si de esto se trataba eso de confesar y ser condenado. Entonces ella, ya no esperaba ningún milagro.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó de nuevo al tiempo que tronaba sus nudillos y humedecía los labios secos— ella retrocedió mínimamente, ese maldito Coco Channel estaba a tres palmos de mandarla al piso, pero se las arregló para mantenerse en pie y sostener su mirada— abrió los labios con desprecio, como siempre lo hacía cuando se postraba ante ella y asintió. Una descarga de auténtico dolor llegó a su estómago, la golpeo de lleno con el puño cerrado haciéndola soltar el aire y acto seguido la derribó. Rompieron un par de instrumentos y medio escenario, lastimándose como nunca pues en sus anteriores encuentros siempre era él quien flagelaba y ella la que aceptaba, pero si iba a morir ahora al menos lo haría llevándose un regalo de él.

Le arrancó las ropas en desesperado intento por cortar su carne, ese precioso vestido terminó hecho trizas bajo su peso, las plumas cayeron, las perlas rodaron, ella quedó casi desnuda y con marcas de sus dedos entorno al cuello, cintura y pecho. La tenía acorralada cual animal herido, la respiración agitada, los ojos hinchados, los labios rotos, aprisionó sus brazos por arriba de la cabeza haciendo uso de una sola mano y con la otra —la que empuñaba el arma— recorrió su cuerpo. Comenzó por el cuello, como si con ello pudiera arrancarle la voz aunque quizá si cortaba en el lugar indicado pudiera hacerlo, bajó con el filo del arma por el punto medio de sus pechos, cortando la prenda íntima y desvelando la desnudes que ya no era como la recordaba. Pensó a Wesker retozando con ella, dibujando las formas que bien conocía y una ira indómita se apoderó de su ser. —¡Cómo pudo!— —¡Ese bastardo!— —¡Tocarla a ella!— Cuando él había sido, desde que la conoció el único hombre en postrarse a sus pies y beber de su seno.

Bailó con la hoja del arma sobre el vientre de ella. En algún momento de su trastornada mente, había soñado que daría luz a sus hijos, naturalmente eso no podía ser hasta que el negocio se levantara solo y para ello necesitaba socios y por supuesto "talentos" que pudieran cubrir el vacío que dejaría la "Mariposa Negra" tan pronto saliera del escenario y en un primer intento, pensó que Sherry podía cumplir esa tarea, pero eso fue antes de que la estúpida perra se enredara con un militar trastornado que la cortó. —Oh, si lo había visto él— las marcas de su espalda no eran en nada comparables a las que tenía en sus íntimos recovecos pero ¿Por qué estaba pensando en esto? —¡Porque le haría lo mismo!— quería ver que canción entonaba ahora.

A quien profesaba amor cuando su cuerpo estuviera surcado, deformado, corrupto como lo era toda ella en realidad. Afianzó el dominio del arma y pensó en las nuevas. Sheva poseía una belleza única, oculta y exótica. —Si— ella le ayudaría a olvidar la pérdida.

—Derek…—rogó la mujer paralizada por el terror— él no escuchó, pero ella prestó atención a los nuevos sonidos del rededor, un golpeteo firme de zapatos contra la duela.

—Aléjate de ella y suelta el arma. —su mariposa tembló de la cabeza a los pies y solo así lo supo— ¡Era cierto! —Se enamoró de su patético socio y ahora venía en persona a reclamar su cuerpo. —No— las cosas no sucederían así. Derek respiró hondo, relajó los músculos pues sabía que el hombre no acudiría a su encuentro de no estar debidamente armado.

Sopesó sus probabilidades, era bastante seguro que muriera ahora pero entonces, se la llevaría con él. Enterró la hoja del metal en su vientre, un corte profundo aunque no tan largo como hubiera querido y es que al unísono de la desgarrada voz de su amada resonó el disparó que concluyó su vida.

**…**

Albert soltó el arma tan pronto Derek se desplomó contra ella —su mariposa, su flor— —¡No!— corrió en dirección de ellos apartando al proxeneta de manera burda, ella se había desmayado o quizá estuviera muerta —¡No!— la tomó en brazos, la mujer se desbarató contra sus formas, las piernas colgando, la cabeza hacia atrás cual muñeca, palpó la herida abierta y así reaccionó, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo —jade y azul— intentó mover una mano, él la tomó con soltura, presionándola con cuidado y habló —Sólo fue un corte, estarás bien. Ella asintió pero estaba agotada, volvió a caer dormida y él la levantó en volandas regresando por donde había entrado. Los matones les abrieron paso, según las leyes urbanas al haber asesinado a su líder ahora era el dueño absoluto de todo.

Salió a las calles de la ciudad para ser recibido por un coche que no era el suyo.

—William…—el aludido asintió abriendo la puerta y haciendo espacio para que subieran—

—Cella me llamó, dijo que cometerías una locura

—Tú…—respondió el rubio destrozando al otro con la mirada, éste igualo el gesto, pero no era el momento de ajustar cuentas, debían llevarla al hospital y entre más pronto lo hicieran mejor.

—Me golpearás cuando se estabilice —Albert asintió, entrando al coche con la mujer en brazos, la depositó en el asiento de atrás y William procedió a revisar la herida.

—No es muy profunda, se pondrá bien, ya he dado aviso al hospital —él asintió de nuevo, desviando la mirada en dirección de ella— no le apetecía establecer conversa con el hombre que se había acostado con su esposa los últimos siete meses aunque siendo honestos, tampoco debería ser él. Quién salvara a la mujer con quien llevaba durmiendo hasta hace dos noches.

Atravesaron el resto de la ciudad en silencio, el hospital se encontraba pasando los muelles y era precisamente ahí donde otra pareja sostenía otro tipo de conversación.

**…**

—No me interesan sus motivos o credenciales, como dije hace 10 segundos, alguien me pagó suficiente dinero para que no revelara el destino del barco que tomaron esos dos

—¿Dos? —inquirió el detective—

—Así es —respondió el marinero— el hombre que buscan iba acompañado de una preciosa dama, se les veía bastante contentos, así que dudo, vayan a regresar —el detective maldijo girando en redondo y llevándose las manos a la cabellera—

—Una pregunta más —insistió la morena de caderas anchas, pantalón recto, chaleco a juego y una preciosa camisa de vestir que no dejaba a la imaginación una sola cosa de sus abundantes pechos—

—¿Si?

—¿Quién te pagó para que no dijeras nada?

—Ya se lo dije al otro, si digo su nombre cortarán mi cuello

—Hazlo y te dejaré ver mis pechos —el marinero asintió llevándose las manos al mentón, relamió sus labios y dirigió sus ojos a la preciosa piedrecita que llevaba la morena precisamente en el pecho—

—La "Mariposa Negra" —acto seguido Helena Harper le descargó una buena patada en las joyas de la familia y una vez en el piso le escupió—

—La gente como tú me enferma —declaró al tiempo que se unía a su compañero.

—Tienes que dejar de golpear a toda la gente que interrogamos

—Tienes que dejar de usarme como último recurso para hacer que hablen —el rubio asintió encantado aunque en nada divertido con la idea—regresaron al punto de partida, tenía que hablar con ella y eso solo, si es que aún permanecía con vida.

.

.

.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I**

* * *

_Leon:_

Seguimos la pista que el marinero nos dejó por espacio de algunas horas; según se decía, el barco en que partieron iba con destino a Nueva Orleans y de lo que mis contactos en ese puerto pudieron decir, habían descendido del mismo decenas de obreros, mercantes, artículos varios pero nada de un caballero robusto y su dama.

Resople con hastío, Helena se mofó de mis modos argumentando que de seguir con esto el cabello abandonaría mi cuero cabelludo, pero el plazo se cumplía a primera hora de la mañana y yo no podía recibirla sin más. Me lleve las manos al rostro, luego a la confiable magnum que reposaba desde hacía años cerca de mi corazón y tras despachar a mi compañera volví a hundirme en reflexiones y pensar en la primera vez que la vi.

**...**

Era un jueves cualquiera, salvo por el hecho de que llovía a trompicones y las calles se mostraban desiertas tanto a diestra como a siniestra. Yo ya me había acomodado en mi sofá, una mano al habano, la otra al sombrero de ala corta. Di una buena calada y estaba a punto de entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo cuando la voz de Harper irrumpió la luz de mis pensamientos.

—Ahí viene un auténtico problema para ti y de los grandes.

—¿Ahora también adivinas el futuro, Watson? —Comenté apenas solté el humo de mi cigarro.

—Llámame como quieras pero cualquiera que se aventure a salir por las calles de Raccoon a estas horas y con tan tremenda lluvia debe tener algo verdaderamente bueno que decir.

—¿Y la razón de que asegures que viene hacia aquí, es?

—Digamos, que he aprendido a identificar la clientela que frecuentas, pero ya lo veras por ti mismo, está a nada de llamar a la puerta.

Tal y como aventurara Harper, la campana de nuestro despacho no tardó en hacerse escuchar, la Señora Hunn, mi ama de llaves se dispuso a atender y en menos de lo que canta un gallo o mejor dicho en menos de lo que ultimé el habano, tenía frente a mí a la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera podido observar.

Iba vestida a la vieja usanza con un elegante abrigo color pardo, sombrero corto, encantador y perfectamente bien colocado sobre la cabellera roja que le caía en bucles por la parte alta de los hombros. Yo estaba tan estupefacto con la imagen que ofrecía tan delicada dama que de no haber roto ella misma el silencio habría olvidado mis modos y me habría quedado como un pasmarote simplemente ahí, mirándola sin más.

—Disculpe que venga a importunarlo a estas horas de la noche, Señor Kennedy pero en la estación de policía nadie quiere hacerme caso y recientemente escuche que usted participo activamente en la desaparición de la Señorita Ashlee Graham.

—Así fue —me aventure a contestar, mientras le ofrecía con la mano libre un asiento junto a nosotros frente al calor del hogar. Mis oficinas o mejor sea dicho, las de la Señorita Harper y un servidor se encuentran localizadas en nuestro hogar; en la segunda planta para ser más específicos y sobre el piso en general quizá fuera oportuno mencionar ahora que mi compañera y yo no solo compartimos la renta, sino en algunas ocasiones hasta la habitación.

La dama tomó asiento, no sin antes desprenderse del empapado abrigo y colocarlo con modestia a un lado del fogón. Tomé nota de lo pequeñas que eran sus manos, de la ausencia de argolla que descartaba del todo la posibilidad de que estuviera buscando a un esposo por lo que solo quedaba una posibilidad: Un familiar cercano, un padre o tal vez…

—Si me permite continuar

—Desde luego, señorita... —al caer en la cuenta de que hasta ahora no nos habíamos presentado, su rostro se cubrió de un ligero rubor que cerca estuvo de igualar el tono de sus cabellos. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se disculpó a sobremanera.

—Claire, Claire Redfield, le ruego me disculpe, ambos de hecho, como les decía, vengo de la estación de policía, donde lo único que pudieron hacer por mí fue enviarme de regreso a casa, pero espero que entiendan que eso es algo que de momento me resulta imposible de hacer.

—Cálmese por favor señorita Redfield y siéntase con total libertad de hablar ante mí y la señorita Harper, quién aparte de buena amiga mía, ha resultado fundamental en la resolución de más de uno de mis casos.

—Un placer —agrego Helena, al tiempo que le ofrecía una inclinación de rostro y tomaba lugar en el asiento de enfrente.

—El placer es mío, contesto ella devolviéndole el gesto y regresando a la actividad de destruir sus manos con desesperación— como les decía, yo soy huérfana de padres, mi hermano mayor es toda la familia con que cuento y aunque el trabajo de él y mis estudios profesionales nos han mantenido aislados, solemos mantener contacto ya sea por medio de cartas o llamadas telefónicas pero en el último semestre no he recibido una sola de ellas.

Las primeras semanas pensé, que quizá estuviera involucrado en un nuevo trabajo de campo, verán, él es soldado, pertenece a las fuerzas aéreas y comprenderán ahora lo difícil que resultó para mí, no tener razón alguna de su persona tan pronto se desató la reciente guerra. En ese entonces llamé a la base, me dijeron que su misión era un asunto secreto por lo que no podían divulgar nada referente a su paradero, pero en esta ocasión no resultó así.

Cuando llamé, me informaron que mi hermano solicitó una baja temporal argumentando estar devastado por la guerra, sus camaradas afirmaron haber visto heridas en buena parte de su piel, padecía insomnio y no soportaba pasar una sola noche en su habitación, se dio a la bebida y en esta parte guardaron silencio pero no soy estúpida, sé de sobra que en estos tiempos la bebida puede ser el menor de sus problemas, así que yo misma me di de baja en la universidad e intenté buscarlo en los barrios bajos pero no me atreví a poner un solo pie ahí, no porque me faltara coraje, sino porque la imagen de mi hermano tumbado en algún resquicio drogándose junto a un montón de pandilleros sería más de lo que podría soportar de modo que en lugar de ello me dirigí al que parecía ser el sitio de moda: el "Dragón Negro" ahí escuché rumores sobre su paradero. Sí; lo habían visto algunas veces pero no se quedaba lo suficiente como para llamar la atención, estaba buscando a alguien, según dijo que conoció en la guerra, pero si quería conocer los detalles más me convenía comenzar a "cooperar" el dinero no es algo que nos falte a ambos, pero ya imaginaran el significado real de esas palabras. —ante tal aseveración Harper y yo resoplamos de manera incómoda en nuestra posición— Una mujer como Helena, independiente desde que dejó el seno materno bien podría defenderse de cualquier bravucón que osara ponerle una mano encima pero esta dama; esta preciosisima y encantadora dama. Se me heló la sangre solo de pensar a cualquiera de ellos poniendo sus manos al rededor de su cuerpo.

—Me negué, como habrán de imaginar y cuando rechazaron mi respuesta, las cosas se tornaron un poco incómodas para todos.

—¿Perdón? —inquirió Harper, con una sonrisa ladina que pretendía adivinar la respuesta.

—Tuvieron que sacar a rastras a alguien, aparte de mi, pero les aseguro que el caballero se acordará de los Redfield buena parte de su vida.

—Ja! Ya lo creo que hace falta que más mujeres se den a respetar por aquí

—Lo sé, pero la cosa no termina ahí, el dueño del Dragón Negro resultó ser parte de una cadena de lugares similares a ese y en todos y cada uno de ellos, tengo prohibido volver a entrar.

—¿Qué?

Esto sucedió hace dos horas aproximadamente, entonces tomé mi bolso, me enfundé el abrigo que tuvieron el buen gesto de arrojarme a la cara contrario de la sombrilla que me sirvió de arma para burlar a mi agresor; entré a la estación de policía y el desenlace ya lo conocen. A los oficiales en turno no les interesa meterse en asuntos del ejército, de modo que si a la armada le parece bien que mi hermano deambule por todo Raccoon ellos no son nadie para impedirlo y luego escuché hablar de usted.

Un viejo zorro ó al menos así fue como se presentó; el Capitán Jack Krauser, dijo que usted trabajaba para cualquiera que pudiera pagar y le reitero que el dinero no es, ni será un problema en nuestro convenio. Necesito saber cómo o dónde es que está. Conozco a mi hermano lo suficiente como para…

—Tranquilícese por favor —me apresuré a interrumpir, tomándome la libertad de colocar su mano en el interior de la mía, temblaba de pies a cabeza y sospechaba que no era producto de la tormenta. En verdad le aterraba lo que pudiera pasar a su hermano y a mi me aterraba lo que pudiera sucederle a ella si se aferraba a ir en su busca negándome yo a ayudarla.

—Le aseguro que pondré todo mi empeño en encontrarlo.

—¿Lo hará? ¡Oh, se lo agradezco tanto! —contestó ella sin apartar la mano del interior de la mía, nuestras miradas se encontraron por lo bajo, una fracción mínima de tiempo puesto que Harper volvió a hacer gala de esa extraordinaria habilidad que solo ella parece poseer para arruinar los momentos.

—¿El dueño del Dragón Negro, le dio su nombre?

—No, ni siquiera lo miré de frente, mandó a uno de sus gorilas a sacarme y a otro más a darme el aviso.

—Ya veo —agregó mi compañera y la dama asintió nerviosamente desde su posición, nuestras manos se soltaron en este punto aunque creo haber notado que no era el único con deseos de que el contacto se prolongara un poco más. Helena se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana con una expresión que solo yo conocía, Claire se disculpó entonces y yo la acompañe a la puerta no sin antes asegurarle que en pocos días tendría alguna resolución.

—Vuelva por aquí a mas tardar el sábado por la mañana, le garantizo que para entonces tendré algo para usted.

—Así lo haré, muchísimas gracias.

—¿Quiere que llame un coche?, mucho me temo que las horas han pasado volando y esta no es una zona precisamente segura para que ande una mujer por ahí.

—Puedo llamarlo yo misma Señor Kennedy, ya ha hecho demasiado por mi

—Llámeme Leon

—Hasta entonces, señorita Harper —Helena movió la cabeza a manera de respuesta y sin más la fría noche nos dio la despedida tan pronto atravesó la puerta y yo la cerré por detrás de su esbelta figura, tomé nota de la coqueta cinta de sus zapatillas al rededor de los tobillos y fue todo lo que pude anotar puesto que pronto nuevos sonidos me llamaron la atención.

—¿Vas a dejar eso por las buenas o será por las malas?

—¿Tú que crees? —Harper me destruyó con la mirada al tiempo que se colocaba sobre la silla de madera en el punto medio de la habitación, las piernas a ambos lados, el cuerpo contra el respaldo; ella es la única mujer que conozco que en este decenio prefiera usar pantalones rectos y perfectamente adheridos a su piel, me dedicó un gesto que en cualquier otra mujer resultaría sensual pero que en ella solo podría definirse como "letal" tenía la glock en las manos, un juego de "ruleta rusa" solía ser su elección cuando nuestros casos nos conducían a la escena que marcó su existencia.

—Pide un número

—No vamos a jugar a esto

—¿Entonces a qué? Si es evidente que me cambiarás por ella —la pistola a la sien, la mirada en mí, sus ojos castaños eran frívolos y agudos, la misma expresión que observé en ella la primera vez que la vi, aunque claro está las circunstancias de entonces no eran ni remotamente parecidas a estas.

—¿Me estás haciendo una escena de celos?

—Cuatro será entonces —yo protesté a sobremanera, pero ya nada se podía hacer— cuatro era el número de veces que nos habíamos acostado en mi habitación, dos más en la suya y una última en esta misma sala, cuando la Señora Hunn tuvo que viajar junto con su marido a atender un asunto familiar.

La ruleta giró, ella amartilló el arma y disparó 3 veces sin siquiera parpadear, al ultimo tiro la escuché soltar un juramento. Un réquiem de muerte, no; un nombre.

—¡He dicho que pares!—rugí cual fiera, le arrebaté el arma y el impacto lejos de dar en el centro de sus ojos atravesó la sala e impactó en algún resquicio de la habitación— su cuerpo se tensó en un rictus de indescriptible penuria y yo la aferré entre mis brazos luego de arrojar el arma lo más lejos que pude lanzar.

—¡Debí ser yo!

—¡Pero fue ella! —grité encolerizado por la catástrofe que a duras penas había conseguido evitar— entre más pronto lo aceptes más pronto podrás superarlo

—¿Así como haces tú?

—No metas a Dee en esto

—¿Por que no? ¿También la olvidarás a ella? Antes dijiste que me parecía a ella, el cabello, la piel, la sonrisa insinuada que solo invento para ti.

—Basta —dije sin siquiera creer en mis palabras, porque sabía de sobra que lo que decía era cierto— yo la había buscado esa primera noche impulsado por el recuerdo de mi amada Deidre, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus manos, todo ello lo busqué en la mujer desvalida que habiendo perdido a su única hermana, acudía a mí en busca de ayuda y consuelo.

—Solo una vez más —solicitó al tiempo que cerraba el abrazo entorno a mi cuerpo— sus manos subieron por mi espalda ancha, alcanzaron los hombros y finalmente se posaron en el cuello de mi camisa. Yo la miré como entonces, como ahora, como sabía que haría siempre. La belleza de Helena Harper era una que hablaba de una vida de constante tormento.

**...**

Hijas únicas, abandonadas a la suerte del peor postor.

Una de ellas logró escapar, la otra no.

Lena jamás se perdonó el haber dejado a Deborah en esa casa de perdición y vicio. Su padre las golpeaba a ambas pero se ensañaba mucho más con ella y por ello decidió marcharse y regresar por su hermana cuando ésta tuviera mayor edad. Solo que cuando lo hizo; ya no los encontró. Supo de labios del viejo, el mismo que le enseño a jugar la ruleta rusa que la había vendido a una casa de citas, en la casa le dijeron que fue comprada por alguien de la "familia" y hasta ahí llegó su diminuta investigación. Deborah, era seis años menor que ella, ahora contaba con escasos 16 y la inmensa lista de fatalidades que podían sucederle desde que la perdió consumía la psique de mi compañera que como mencioné antes llego hasta mis puertas con la desesperación y el afán de encontrarla a como diera lugar pero en lugar de ello; en lugar de ello. Lo que hice fue meterla en mi casa y eventualmente en mi cama.

**...**

Sus labios encontraron los míos, áridos, ásperos, no había romance o romanticismo alguno en nuestros escasos encuentros y a pesar de ello, a pesar de saber que seguíamos siendo unos extraños nos devorábamos en la noche, llenando un vacío; rehullendo el exilio con otra carne y sangre.

—Sabes que somos iguales —susurró a mis oídos al tiempo que me tomaba por las solapas y me pegaba aún más a su piel.

—Sí, lo somos.

* * *

**-2-**

_Helena:_

Me tomó por los glúteos, sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo eran todo el sustento y soporte que de momento quería poseer, me levantó de a poco, enredé las piernas alrededor de su cintura; su calor, su firmeza y hasta su olor eran algo a lo que ya me había terminado por acostumbrar.

No era amor, eso lo tenía perfectamente claro. Repudiaba a los hombres como mi padre, no quiero decir que Kennedy lo fuera, al menos no en lo referente a golpear mujeres, pero sí en lo de la bebida y el vicio. Perdió a su amada esposa hace cuatro años exactamente, eran los finales de la guerra, había enfermedad y hambre por todas partes y ella cayó presa de alguna extraña mezcla de todo aquello.

Me desabotonó la camisa cuando logró colocarnos sobre el escritorio de caoba, la superficie era cálida a pesar de que ya comenzaba a filtrarse la helada brisa de la mañana, yo lo miré de nuevo, azul y canela. Nuestras miradas juntas eran una exótica mezcla que pocas veces podría combinar; aunque en su momento puede que hubiera podido funcionar. Cuando no era a mi quien miraba sino a la otra.

Él había pasado meses enteros de servicio, resguardando heridos, apoyando en restauración y rescate por lo que no estaba ni remotamente enterado de que la tuberculosis ya se la estaba llevando. Deidree sopesó sus posibilidades, era de un carácter en extremo bondadoso y decidió que su esposo estaría mejor ayudando al mundo que muriendo a su lado. Lo mantuvo en secreto de él y de todos pero con una persona no funcionó. El mejor amigo de ambos, el ahora Capitán Jack Krauser notó tan pronto la vio que sus facciones se habían afilado, el color abandonaba sus rasgos y la luz de sus ojos comenzaba a apagarse, enfrentó a la mujer quien negó conocimiento alguno de su estado, pero él no la dejó hacer, amenazó con llamar al rubio y ante sus lágrimas y ruegos, ante el conocimiento de que la enfermedad ya estaba totalmente avanzada, cedió al engaño y a su vez lo ocultó.

La muerte de Deidree Molloy llegó una mañana de invierno en que Leon había sido ascendido de puesto por su dedicación y servicio. Compró un exquisito ramo de flores así como una preciosa joya azul engarzada en una cadena de oro sólido. Era el color de ambos: azul y canela.

Cuando la vio, lo único que le sorprendió fue lo apacible que se veía, como si solamente estuviera durmiendo y se habría convencido de ello de no ser por el rastro de sangre que asomaba por las comisuras de sus labios, arrojó los obsequios al piso y corrió cual poseso hasta tenerla en brazos. Estaba fría, tan fría como la misma muerte.

**…**

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el detective cuando una lágrima traicionera abandonó mis ojos, el recuerdo era en definitiva menos lastimero que la confesión. Cuando lo escuché de sus labios, cuando estaba consumido por el alcohol y uno de sus casos le recordó la pérdida de su amor.

Si; eran iguales porque ella fue quien lo buscó entonces y ahora era él quien la buscaba a ella.

—Lo estoy

* * *

**-3-**

Kennedy abandonó sus recuerdos e intentó concentrarse en el caso. Después de todo, esa había sido —según ellos— la última vez. No volvería a besarla ni a poseerla, tampoco volvería a escucharla pronunciar su nombre al correrse entre sus piernas, ni a juguetear con sus cabellos o acariciar…

—¡Maldición!— se dio un puñetazo mental y contrario de todo deseo volvió a perderse en su ensoñación.

**…**

A la mañana siguiente fuimos despertados por un grito de horror de la Señora Hunn que juró por todos los infiernos que jamás volvería a entrar en nuestro despacho sin antes hacerse anunciar. La habitación estaba hecha un auténtico caos, nuestros cuerpos aun desnudos y las ropas desperdigadas por aquí y por allá, la vi entornar los ojos y cubrirse el rostro a sobremanera aunque es bien sabido por mi, que en sus años jóvenes se habría unido a nosotros sin chistar.

—¡Y pensar que consideré por un solo segundo traer a mi querida Ingrid a pasar sus vacaciones aquí!

—¡No cambie sus planes! —grité en contestación mientras buscaba mis ropas entre el basto mar de las de mi compañera— Le garantizo que me comportaré apropiadamente en su presencia.

—¡Haga el favor de ponerse la ropa y por supuesto que la respuesta es no! Ya bastante suerte tiene de que siga viviendo yo aquí

—En la casa de huéspedes, que no es lo mismo. —me apresuré a aclarar—Nadie la molestará, se lo aseguro, justo ahora tengo un nuevo caso.

—De esa pobre señorita tendré pesadillas tan pronto la vea interesarse por usted

—Oh, por favor…—La señora Hunn se perdió escaleras abajo y en pocos minutos Helena se me emparejó. Aún tenía los labios hinchados de tanto besar y ciertas discretas marcas a la altura del cuello y el pecho, me regaló un nuevo beso y tras asegurarse de que estábamos a solas comentó:

—Supongo que ahora dejará de preguntar porqué algunas veces hago mi cama y otras no

—¡Joder!

—Tomaré una ducha y después te ayudaré con tu novia

—No tienes que hacerlo

—En realidad si; es la primera vez que me miras a mi cuando hacemos el amor —el color invadió mis mejillas y el aliento abandonó mi pecho— ¿era cierto lo que decía? ¿en realidad lo era? Porque en lo que a mi respecta, era la primera vez que podía asegurar haber despertado sin sentimientos de culpa o auto desprecio.

**...**

Pasadas unas horas nos alistamos y separamos para iniciar la investigación. Lena iría de regreso a la base militar, tenía algunos contactos ahí y por si fuera poco sus bastos atributos contribuirían a que cualquiera que se fijara en ella comenzara a hablar. No era la estrategia más elegante del mundo, pero le sobraban motivos para dar con cualquiera que figurara como el autentico "líder" de la familia.

En cuanto a mi, dirigí mis pasos hacia los barrios bajos de la ciudad de Raccoon. Era una localidad modesta aunque con considerable nivel de población y diferencia de castas sociales.

A consecuencia de la guerra, la gente en las calles rebasaba con creces a quienes teníamos la fortuna de contar con toda clase de comodidad y lujo por lo que para evitar escrutinios me atavié con algunas prendas desgastadas, oculté mi cabellera rubia bajo un sombrero holgado y sin más comencé a escuchar lo que se decía de la milicia en la otra cara de la ciudad.

Cuatro lugares saltaron a la luz de manera inmediata: el ya mencionado "Dragón Negro" el "Umbrella Palace" —si es que hablamos de hombres que aún conservan algún atisbo de dignidad y amor propio en su ser— porque si nos enfocamos al resto, entonces quizá pudiera probar suerte en "Thorn" y "Rache" los peores tugurios para drogadictos y pillos que seguían operando contra toda "Ley Seca" en Raccoon. Yo confiaba en que mi cliente aún no hubiera caído tan bajo pero como no podía permitirme la duda cambié una vez más de atuendo y atravesé el umbral del mas temible y profano de estos.

Busqué entre los malvivientes alguno que me resultara conocido, que pareciera nuevo y en poco afectado por los vicios más sin embargo pronto me vi alertado por la multitud de rostros que en sobradas ocasiones se habían visto tras las rejas producto de mis investigaciones y que de llegar a reconocerme no dudarían en ultimar mi vida de un solo tiro a traición. Pasé saliva por la garganta, me aferré al sombrero y caminé entre ellos rápidamente y sin hablar; estaba próximo a llegar a la puerta cuando un par de ojos oscuros encontraron los míos. Su expresión era férrea y adusta pese a estar poseído por la toxicidad de los humores que se respiraban en el lugar.

—Kennedy…—pronunció arrastrando las letras y pronto eran varias las cabezas que miraban en mi dirección. La sangre se heló en el interior de mis venas, pero pronto otro más lo apartó— Déjalo en paz Sera, este novato está de pasada y no lo vas a molestar. —yo agradecí el gesto con expresión pétrea — de modo que aquí es donde había terminado el hombre que se encontró culpable del secuestro de mi primer cliente. La Señorita Graham fue sustraída de su hogar producto de celosas cartas y palabras de afecto pronunciadas de labios, puño y letra de este señor.

—¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Tú lo hiciste! —comenzó a gritar encolerizado pero solo me bastó girar el rostro para caer en la cuenta de que no era a mi a quien gritaba— estaba acusando a cualquiera que se cruzara en su campo visual y entonces me pregunté si me estaría culpando por haber descubierto sus cartas o por abogar a favor de que no se le condenara a la pena mortal.

**…**

Mi siguiente visita no produjo mucho mejores resultados; aunque en esta ocasión nadie mencionó mi nombre si encontré un hombrecillo de figura larga, pálida y desgarbada, cabellos color de la sangre que decía conocer a Christopher Redfield.

Lo había visto algunos días por ahí, buscando a un soldado venido a menos, hijo de un vulgar ladrón y sabrá el infierno si no era ese el lugar donde solían congregarse todos ellos. Lo esperó cerca de 2 semanas, no comía, ni bebía, solo fumaba de vez cuando, decía querer estar lucido para identificarlo pero eventualmente se convenció de que no volvería a poner su estrecha figura por ahí así que armó un alijo con sus pertenencias y se marchó.

Sobre la identidad del que buscaba, no tenía mayor descripción, salvo que era un muchachito joven de facciones finas y delicadas, tanto que hasta podría pasar por una encantadora dama.

Suspiré para mis adentros mientras intentaba atar los cabos sueltos de la investigación ¿por qué se aferraría el hermano a perseguir a un soldado? y de tener motivos para hacerlo ¿por qué lo ocultaría de su hermana? ¿a caso no la había lastimado lo suficiente desapareciendo cerca de 4 años durante la primera guerra? estas preguntas seguirían dando vueltas en mi cabeza como no encontrara una pista definitiva de modo que me conduje de regreso a casa, recuperé mi respetable apariencia y me adentré en el que sería el último lugar de la noche.

Harper ya me había informado que iba de camino al Dragón Negro. Un tal Parker Luciani, le había hablado de ese lugar, lo mencionó el soldado anónimo así que era bastante probable que de hallar a Chris este se encontrara ahí, más sin embargo no era lo mismo que yo escuché.

Antes de partir, el pelirrojo me dijo que si quería ver los hilos y conocer al titiritero debía conducir mis pasos al Umbrella Palace; toda la crema y nata se congregaba ahí y de querer respuestas, solo de unos labios las podría escuchar.

La mariposa negra.

—¿Tengo que suponer que lo mismo le dijiste a él?

—Se lo digo a todos. Me pagan por llevar carne fresca al matadero.

Sus palabras me produjeron cierto desasosiego, pero habiendo agotado las otras posibilidades no tenía mas remedio que hablar con la mencionada dama y el desenlace de todo aquello ya también se había suscitado.

No tenía nada, salvo la sensación de haber arriesgado una joven vida en pro de mi misiva.

—¡Leon! —la voz de Helena resonó en mis oídos— Volví el rostro a tres cuartos, ella se dirigía hacia mí exactamente como la había dejado unas horas atrás, los pantalones rectos, el chaleco corto ajustado a las curvas y la melena espesa suelta, salvo por la expresión de pocos amigos en su rostro todo lo demás seguía igual.

—¿Encontraste algo?

—Tal vez, ¿aun quieres ganar sus afectos concediendo su único deseo?

—¿Aún quieres poner una bala en el corazón del jefe de la familia?

—¿Perdón? —su expresión cambió de nuevo, del sutil toqueteo a la frívola amenaza, sostuve la mirada, solo porque estaba más que acostumbrado a observarla.

—El hombre a quien iba a apuntar, el que me frenaste de enfrentar, creo que era él

—¡Y lo dices sin más!

—Solo es una conjetura, necesito hablar con…

—La mariposa negra —asentí mientras era consciente de como mi compañera me destruía con la mirada, quizá sopesando sus posibilidades, quizá aguardando el momento en que me dejara de necesitar.

—Está en la sala de recuperación del Hospital de Raccoon, su condición es estable pero hay un gorila inmenso cuidando la entrada

—¿Que sabes de los demás?

—Según mi contacto, el hombre que la llevó ahí desapareció tan pronto la dejó y sobre el Umbrella Palace, permanece cerrado a cal y canto, como todos los días hasta bien entrada la noche.

—No se escuchará nada hasta que las puertas se abran

—Si, y cuando lo hagan; Si resulta que ese hombre era él, si me has arrebatado mi venganza…

—¡Fuiste tú quien me sacó de ahí!

—¡Pero pudiste elegir!

—Y la elegí a ella. —Helena ya no pudo escuchar más, apretó los dedos en el interior de sus puños, giró sobre la punta de sus tacones y regresó por donde había llegado.

No era amor se repitió a sí misma mientras metía la llave en el conducto y encendía el auto, Leon se le unió de un salto, cerró la portezuela y ella lo vio por el rabillo del ojo a través del retrovisor. Algo en él había cambiado, lo supo tan pronto habían terminado de hacer el amor. Ya no eran dos almas rotas.

Ahora eran una mujer hueca y un hombre intentando a sanar.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Lamento enormemente la demora y espero q al leer haya valido la pena. Sobre los personajes como ya habrán notado cambié las edades de todos (Leon estará sobre los 32 años, mientras que Helena, Ada y Claire rondan entre los 19 y 22) Son los Alegres 20, época de gran desarrollo económico para los Estados Unidos y que derivó en una gran depresión debido a los lujos y excesos de los que todos comenzaron a disfrutar. La primera guerra mundial ha pasado y aunque no me meteré con detalles históricos supongo que no está de más que sepan cual es la famosa guerra en la que participo nuestro desaparecido.

Si a pesar de la explicación tienen alguna duda déjenlo en su review y yo les contestaré a la siguiente entrega.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo II**

* * *

.

.

.

Sumida en cavilaciones la mariposa se concentraba en algún punto muerto de la pared, sin mirar nada en particular pues lo que hacía era más bien repasar la cicatriz que desde ahora y para siempre surcaría su vientre.

Las imágenes de sus memorias se entremezclaban unas con otras, no lograba retener una sola de ellas hasta que lenta y parsimoniosamente fue consciente de un sonido en la habitación. Su corazón se aceleró de pronto; el rostro se impregnó de rubor, las manos bajo la bata de noche sudaron. Bajó la mirada, admiró el piso, busco la punta redonda de color blanco, pero en su lugar halló un par de zapatos negros; subió por los pantalones rectos, mientras el caballero en cuestión cerraba la puerta casi tan rápida y silenciosamente como la había abierto. Se introdujo en la sala y ahora sería difícil describir qué era lo que había resultado más impactante: si la decepción en el rostro de ella o la sorpresa en el rostro de él.

La mariposa se encogió de nuevo apretando con escasas fuerzas el puño de la mano libre, pues con la otra aún acariciaba los puntos que según le dijeron en un par de semanas podrían retirar. Se dejó caer contra la almohada, él dio un par de pasos cortos, se desprendió del sombrero y la miró de nuevo. Pálida cual muñeca e indeciblemente hermosa.

El silencio una vez más fue roto por la mujer.

—¿Usted es? —el caballero jadeó jalando la única silla disponible junto a la cama y la dama levantó el rostro, como esperando que algo más pasara pero no sucedió—

—El gorila está persiguiendo a alguien de modo que tenemos algo de tiempo para hablar

—¿Y sobre qué deberíamos hacerlo? —la mirada perdida— Él la veía a ella pero ésta seguía concentrada en el mismo punto muerto de la pared.

—Chris Redfield

—Tengo muchos clientes guapo, deberías especificar un poco más.

—Mi nombre es Leon Scott Kennedy y ¿usted es? —Ante tales palabras la mariposa titubeo de nuevo; como en el escenario, el aire escapó a sus pulmones y una diminuta lágrima pareció asomarse sobre la comisura de sus ojos pero la reprimió—

—Nada…

—¿Perdón? —la mujer ya no respondió, al menos no de manera inmediata.— Lo miró a los ojos; un hermoso color celeste aunque los de Albert eran de un azul casi violáceo. El color de las gemas preciosas, esas que despiden destellos cromáticos con la luz apropiada; pensar en él era como un trago amargo, como una afilada aguja, como la punta de la daga que había atravesado su carne sin piedad.

Mi nombre es Nada —prosiguió la dama— porque de la nada vengo, de ahí fui arrancada y ahí es a donde volveré ahora que Derek no está.

—¿Derek es? —Preguntó el caballero intentando seguir el hilo de sus palabras pero la mujer ya había dejado de mirarlo a él, observaba su rostro —eso era cierto— pero lo hacía buscando a algún otro, un extraño, un amado, un aliado. Le sonrió después de un rato, un gesto sugerente, desapasionado, derrotado, todo ello lo expresaba la finura de su redondeado rostro.

—Te diré quién es, quién soy y probablemente escuches sobre aquel a quien buscas, pero antes que nada debo aclarar que si eres policía o perteneces a alguna clase de unidad armada…

—No lo soy y no lo hago.

—¿Entonces por qué lo buscas?

—¿La amabilidad está tan devaluada hoy en día? ¿A caso no es deber de todo caballero prestar sus servicios a la solicitud de una dama?

—Tssk —la mariposa sonrió de nuevo y procedió a evaluarlo con la mirada. Ciertamente poseía el porte de un policía pero se expresaba con la cadencia y fragor de un alma apasionada, de modo que puede que después de todo estuviera en lo cierto. Se acomodó de nuevo sobre la mullida cama, repaso una última vez los puntos en su herida expuesta; había arrancado los vendajes impulsada por la vanidad y avaricia.

Siempre había sido hermosa, jamás le dio importancia, pero al menos era lo único que desde que podía recordar…le había pertenecido.

* * *

**…**

Eran los comicios de la guerra civil en Taipei, una comunidad tan pobre como sus habitantes pero rica en territorio por lo que los rebeldes no tardaron en hacerse llegar, demandando lo poco que teníamos: ropa, comida, aliados y por supuesto; mujeres. Los gritos aumentaron de poderío una buena noche en que intentaba sin mayor éxito conciliar el sueño junto a mi madre. Ella me arrebató de la cama, se hizo un ovillo junto conmigo mientras escuchábamos con el alma en un hilo como la puerta era forzada con un golpeteo constante y repetitivo, que se me antojó de lo más aterrador que hasta ese entonces había tendido a bien escuchar. Ella comenzó a rezar, yo comencé a llorar. No tenía más de 9 años en ese entonces, era bajita, mucho más delgada y débil de lo que soy ahora aunque lo cierto es que no me desarrollé hasta bastante avanzada mí edad.

La puerta cedió cuando madre soltó el último aliento. El sonido que emitió al caer nos dejó a ambas en suspenso. Padre hacía meses que había partido a la mencionada guerra. El gobierno los reclutó a todos. Mientras pudieran sostener un arma poco importaba si eran padres, hijos o hermanos, de modo que mi madre soltó un alarido, se prendó de mi y el primer grupo de ellos comenzó a arremeter contra todo lo que encontró a su paso.

Nuestra casa era pobre, quizá demasiado pero era cuanto yo tenía por hogar. No les tomó más de siete minutos caer en la cuenta de que no poseíamos mayores ropas que las que vestíamos y que de comida nos bastaba con una sopa fría de lo que por la tarde lográramos recolectar.

—Vaya, vaya, pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí…—madre me presionó contra su pecho— su tacto era cálido, eso lo recuerdo bastante bien y a pesar de que debía de estarse muriendo de miedo, en ese momento no lo demostró.

—André —me llamó de pronto, ése no era mi nombre, sé que no lo era, más sin embargo no logro recordar cuál sí lo fue— quédate abajo, yo me quedaré aquí —los hombres asintieron a sus espaldas. Sus rostros frívolos y austeros, las siluetas recortadas contra la oscuridad de la noche me persiguieron en pesadillas durante años, yo era demasiado joven como para comprender el significado real de sus palabras, las miradas y la magnitud del sacrificio que mi madre estaba a punto de cometer por mí.

Me metí bajo la cama, oculté mi rostro, no obstante; el sonido era algo más de lo que yo pudiera acallar por lo que mi único escape, la única alternativa que hallé para asfixiar el dolor de mi madre fue cantar. No lo hice en voz alta naturalmente, padre solía poner la que él llamaba buena música por las noches; artistas americanos, yo no sabía absolutamente nada del idioma pero podía reconocer las melodías e imitar los sonidos. Me concentré en una escena del pasado, en una de aquellas melodías mientras mi madre era despojada de toda virtud y respeto.

Me encerré en mi mutismo, construí una jaula, un paraíso, un lugar en donde nada de esto estaba pasando y estuvo bien para mi. Por unos minutos, estuvo maravillosamente bien hasta que uno de ellos. Me alcanzó.

Sus manos se cerraron sobre mis tobillos yo proferí un aullido, mi madre gritó de horror. Entonces la vi por última vez, la melena espesa suelta, llevaba el cabello tan largo como yo nunca lo he llevado, me aterra dejarlo crecer ¿sabes? me aterra verme en el espejo y verla a ella en lugar de a mi porque en ese preciso instante, en el que advertía la perfección de sus formas, su cuerpo joven y esbelto, el mismo del que heredé cada atributo, el sonido de una bala le atravesó. Grité de nuevo, forcejee de nuevo, pero como te he dicho era demasiado frágil y pequeña. Me tomaron por un chico, los primeros quince segundos quizá, mis ropas sucias y viejas; un pantalón de agujeta y una camisa larga era lo que tenía por ropa de cama. Me ataron de manos y piernas o eso es lo que supuse puesto que de pronto ya no me podía mover. Intenté mirar a mi madre, gritar su nombre, pero mis ojos estaban anegados en llanto y gritaba tanto que pronto yo misma me comencé a asfixiar. Una prenda se desprendió de mi cuerpo, comenzó a bajar por entre mis piernas y entonces comprendieron que no me trataba de un muchacho, hablaron de nuevo, rieron, hasta podría jurar que aplaudieron. El premio mayor, así me llamaron, pero entonces otro disparo se escuchó en la habitación.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi.

No era un civil como se anuncia ahora, aunque en ese entonces ya estaba totalmente forrado de billetes y tenía comprada a más de la mitad de la rebelión. Pretendía construir un imperio, la misma porquería que ha edificado aquí, buscaba talentos; así es como nos llama, reconoció la belleza ínfima en las tiesas formas de mi madre y advirtió que al crecer, esa exquisita sustancia sería transmitida a mí.

Ordenó que me dejaran, lo hicieron de un movimiento. Temblaba como una hoja, ¡oh si no lo hacía! tartamudeaba, hipaba, no conseguía un solo segundo de serenidad y mucho menos cuando ese siniestro hombre comenzó a avanzar hacia a mí.

Los otros le dejaron el paso y casi me puse a rogar por que se quedaran. Derek se acomodó frente a mí, sus ojos muertos en los míos. Trece años después sigue consiguiendo el efecto inmediato de dejarme vacía y desarmada con una sola mirada.

Susurró para que me callara y por extraño o imposible que te pueda resultar, mi voz se apagó, mi corazón se normalizó, mi deseo de escapar, se esfumó.

—Mi nombre es Derek ¿y el tuyo? —Mis labios secos se abrieron, mi nombre estaba a punto de salir de mis labios pero entonces él prosiguió— tu nombre es nada.

A partir de ahora, tú sin mi; eres nada.

La mariposa realizó una pausa en este momento. El caballero intentó comprender, ser respetuoso para con ella pero lo cierto era que una vez más había dejado de pertenecer a este lugar, pensaba en Albert, en la primera vez que lo vio y lo primero que preguntó.

**_—__¿Al menos puedo saber su nombre?_**

Derek enloqueció entonces; la mostró como la prostituta que era, como al trofeo del que tanto se ufanaba de poseer. Dibujó con sus grotescas manos su exquisita figura y aunque ella se debatió como una loca lo cierto era que estaba ardiendo en deseos de que ese desconocido la arrebatara de sus manos y dicha acción no tardó en llegar.

Los viajes de Derek se hacían constantes en determinada temporada del año. Normalmente ella era la única que lo acompañaba pero debido al nacimiento del "Umbrella Palace" y a lo "famosa" que se había vuelto con su interpretación apasionada y melancólica, decidió solo por esta vez dejarla ahí.

Le hizo jurar que lo esperaría, que le sería fiel y pago a sus lacayos para que se apostaran a sus puertas a fin de que ningún hombre las atravesara, pero con lo que no contó fue con la voluntad inquebrantable de Wesker.

**_—__¿Quién eres?_** —Preguntó de pronto— casi matándola del susto la misma noche en que Derek se ausentó. La estaba esperando en sus habitaciones privadas, metros por debajo del gran Salón. Ella guardó un ceremonioso silencio, temerosa de que se tratara de una trampa pues conocía de sobra la paranoia de su secuestrador.

Albert hizo lo propio a su vez, cerrando el espacio en torno a sus cuerpos; colocó una mano sobre la de ella, la saboreó con la mirada, un gesto que lejos de parecer inapropiado comenzó a parecerle encantador. No estaba acostumbrada a eso, es decir, conocía las miradas de los hombres, de los más puros a los más perversos y en la de Albert no había ni lo uno ni lo otro, si acaso una vasta gama en la que se fundían todas las pasiones, sin dejar de lado el porte de elegancia y altanería que bien describían a su figura.

—Nada…

— ¿Qué?

—Mi nombre es Nada, porque de la nada soy y de la nada vengo

Albert sonrió ante la respuesta de ella. Estaba claro que su proxeneta la había aleccionado para que no se sincerara a cualquiera, más cuando advirtió la perplejidad de su rostro, el ligero rubor que indicaba que lo que decía era cierto, no pudo más que horrorizarse ante la idea. Una furia indómita se apoderó de su ser, quiso destruir a Derek, más de lo que había deseado hasta ahora por el bien de sus futuros negocios, se distrajo con eso y apenas si fue consciente de como la mariposa rehuía a su mirada; ocultaba el rostro bajo la cortinilla de cabello en un vano intento de acallar la verdad, negar la sentencia pero él no era nadie para juzgar. Apretó el agarre que ejercía sobre su muñeca, la atrajo a su cuerpo, ella dudó por un momento, apretó los párpados, todo su cuerpo se tensó. ¿A caso no estaba acostumbrada a esto? ¿A recibirlos a todos? ¿Esperaba un castigo, una reprimenda o acaso deseaba…

Albert dejo de pensar. La miro de nuevo de la cabeza a los pies con ese diminuto vestido, decorado con piedras y encajes de color dorado. Una mano a la de la dama, la otra a la cintura y sin más, le ofreció el que sería el primero de muchos futuros besos.

Nada dudó en un principio. Este beso no se parecía a ninguno de los otros, los besos de Derek sabían a hiel, eran fríos, amargos, ásperos en su tacto pero de alguna manera esto se sentía diferente. Ella acostumbrada a pelear hasta su último aliento de pronto se descubrió dejándose consumir por los fuertes brazos y ávidos movimientos de su actual profanador. No fue un beso amoroso, piadoso o elegante, fue un beso desesperado, puesto que Albert también se encontraba dudoso, hambriento de alguna savia que hasta ahora ninguna mujer le había podido otorgar. El deseo de vengarse de su hasta ahora amada se fundía con la miel que extraía de labios de esta extraña y la figura liviana que se estremecía al vaivén de sus movimientos.

La soltó un poco, sólo para convencerse de que lo que sucedía era cierto. Su rostro perlado por el sudor y cubierto de una ligera capa de rubor producto del deseo que ya comenzaba a instalarse en su interior; abrió los labios para inhalar, él lo hizo a su vez. Nada intentó escapar entonces pero él no se lo permitió, la tomó de la barbilla, se miró en sus ojos de un verde de lo más intenso y se concentró en ellos mientras con la mano libre bajaba por la sedosidad de la prenda, apenas si tocando sus redondeados glúteos, hasta alcanzar el punto medio de sus piernas y saborear su sexo. Masajeó su plenitud, ese botón turgente que de alguna manera parecía palpitar de gusto solo para él, su rostro enrojeció por completo, sus labios se abrieron, de ellos no escapó ningún reclamo o grito de horror, escapo un sólo sonido que hizo que Albert recordara lo que tras tres años de matrimonio estaba próximo a olvidar.

* * *

**...**

El detective desvió la mirada de manera incómoda. Estaba claro que esta encantadora dama había olvidado por completo que él se encontraba en la alcoba y aunque la pérdida de tiempo era un lujo que no se podía dar, tampoco se atrevía a importunar. Todos eran presas de su propio delirio, tanto él como ella, así que se acomodó lo mejor que pudo sobre la silla, encendió su cigarro y Nada entrecerró los ojos, mordió sus delicados labios que mostraban cierta hinchazón producto del último encuentro con su profanador.

Aquella fue la primera vez que ella y Albert hicieron el amor, aunque quizá lo correcto fuera decir que aquella fue la primera vez en que ambos descubrieron lo que era hacer el amor.

**...**

* * *

La desprendió de sus ligeras ropas, una a la vez cual si se tratara de una Geisha. No tenía prisa, jamás la tenía cuando se trataba de ella. Le encantaba dibujar sus formas con manos desnudas y permitirle a ella dibujar las de él; jamás había dibujado las de Derek, el proxeneta que en su momento se presentó como salvador jamás le había inspirado otra cosa más que repulsión.

Albert era diferente. Eso lo descubrió de a poco, cuando la levantó con sus fuertes brazos, la posó sobre la devastada cama, separó sus piernas y la preparó para él humedeciendo sus dedos con la plenitud de su sexo. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, como esperando una respuesta, una reacción exacta y naturalmente ella se la dio. Cuando se internó entre sus muslos lenta y apasionadamente, impresionándola con su calor y sustancia, enredó los dedos entre las sábanas y él la embistió hasta que creyó que sus huesos se romperían y su piel se fusionaría. Escondió el rostro durante el resto del acto porque tenía miedo, temblaba de miedo porque ¿Qué sucedería ahora? ¿A caso Derek la había vendido? Finalmente, él lo había hecho o cabía la posibilidad de que este desconocido fuera la respuesta a aquello que noche con noche suplicaba hasta perder el aliento.

—¿Te lastimé? —lastimada ya estaba, desde que aquel, la tomó, más sin embargo era reconfortante escuchar y advertir una preocupación genuina en las apuestas formas del usurpador— negó con el rostro sintiéndolo arder como el resto de su piel, estaba exhausta, eso era cierto pero a la vez satisfecha. Se descubrió sonriendo para él de manera sincera y después se reprendió internamente por hacerlo. Los hombres eran el enemigo, de eso siempre creyó estar segura más sin embargo ahora ya no lo creía tanto.

Albert sonrió a su vez, un gesto que solo con ella se atrevería a mostrar y la besó de nuevo, en los labios no, sino en el cuello, susurró a sus oídos, que si Derek estaba decidido a convertirla en nada, entonces él la convertiría en lo contrario.

Sería su musa e inspiración, su puerto seguro. Su hada del bosque etéreo y finalmente, así fue como la llamó.

—Ada… —Mientras enredaba los dedos entre sus cabellos y ella se aferraba a su cuello— ¿Se podía amar a alguien en una noche de lujuria? ¿Se podía conocer a alguien? ¿Advertir algo más que solo vulnerabilidad y deseo?

Ahora sabía que sí y también sabía que la culpa era de ellos.

Los amantes prohibidos, como había comenzado a llamarlos, fueron quienes llenaron de fantasía su perturbada alma. Ella que no tenía mayor estima o esperanza en esta vida, de pronto comenzó a creer que podía ser posible, que un hombre de alta cuna se enamorara de una puta.

Los vio por primera vez hace seis meses o quizá un poco menos. Él aunque de vestimenta poco apropiada, desprendía un porte de autoridad y elegancia que indudablemente conseguía que ninguna dama o caballero se decidiera del todo a acercar, de pocas palabras y mirada ausente, ocupaba la última mesa del fondo, pedía un trago seco y un cigarro corto; ella interpretaba sus temas con la voz de los ángeles ó de los demonios si se lo preguntaban ahora y él era el único que de entre todo el público parecía ajeno a su dolo.

Absorto en sus menesteres, miraba a las masas como buscando a alguien en particular, persiguiendo fantasmas con su mirada castaña y consumía su bebida, repasaba su incipiente barba mientras las damas del Umbrella lo acechaban; de pelirrojas a morenas desfilaron ante su persona, pero solo con una de ellas se decidió a hablar.

Becca le comentó en privado que buscaba a alguien, un soldado era lo que decía a los hombres pues no quería desviar su interés a ella, pero en realidad se trataba de una dama, no tenía mayor referencia de su persona que un nombre de pila "Jade" así fue como se presentó ante él la noche antes de partir a la guerra.

Cabellos cortos, labios rosados, mirada azul eléctrico y una estrecha y suculenta figura que había demostrado embonar a la perfección en la suya. Unas horas de lujuria y exceso habían sido lo suficiente para él; quedó prendado de ella, de sus caricias y humores pero eso no era algo que con una cortesana pudiera hablar. Quería encontrarla contra toda probabilidad y destino, él había venido a este lugar a encontrarla aunque de aquello no recordara otra cosa más que a la dama.

Estaba intoxicado esa noche, ebrio por la premura de la venidera aventura o quizá fuera ella quien lo embriagó, no lo sabía con certeza, no recordaba si sucedió en el Umbrella, en el Dragón Negro ó la Rosa Desértica, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que había decidido regalarse una noche de pasión antes de su extensa sequía.

Becca le aseguró que entre las chicas del Palace, no figuraba ninguna con ese nombre aunque lo cierto era que pocas solían usar su nombre real.

—Solo deja la botella bonita, yo me encargo del resto —Becca asintió con su traviesa sonrisa, le gustaban los chicos grandes y estaba tentada a sugerir convertirse en el "reemplazo", pero luego recordó que ella ya tenía a quién torturar y se marchó. Meneo sus caderas al compás de la melodía que en esa noche consistía en un tema bastante apropiado para la época. "Do te motion"

Alegre y seductor, irradiaba fuego en cada nota exhalada no solo por ella sino por los músicos. El caballero seguía en posición, en su mesa del fondo evaluando a las parejas que de a poco habían comenzado a desfilar y tras dar el último trago fue que la vio, su nombre real no era Jade aunque si comenzaba con esa letra.

Solía inventar una personalidad diferente para cada cliente, por lo que de no haberla visto en persona era bastante probable que jamás la hubiera podido a encontrar.

Ataviada con un vestido sencillo pero coqueto, decorado con líneas de pedrería por el largo de todo su esbelto cuerpo, se abría paso sobre sus tacones entre las mesas del Palace. No venia sola, pocas veces lo hacía, siempre estaba acompañaba de su consorte, uno de los pocos hombres que Derek había conseguido someter a su poder.

El caballero se levantó de su mesa. El sombrero de ala corta, los pantalones blancos, el saco y la camisa de puños azul marino, caminó hacia ella sin importar las parejas que ya deslizaban sus zapatos sobre la madera del salón, Jill reconoció su persona, el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de ella quizá solo pudiera ser superado por la expresión de amenaza y repudio en los varoniles rasgos de su protector.

Carlos apretó los puños, Jill hizo ademán de regresar por donde había llegado, pero apenas si ambos tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar puesto que el caballero se abalanzó sobre ella con una habilidad que solo los hombres de guerra deberían conocer. La arrebató de su lado, la condujo sobre la pista, como un cazador a su presa. Las parejas hicieron sitio de manera inmediata pues por norma general las chicas del Palace, estaban prohibidas para cualquier cosa que no fuera llevarlas a la cama.

Jill, reaccionó luego de que el caballero la hiciera dar una vuelta completa justo al centro del salón. Las piedras del vestido ondearon, lo mismo que su tocado, los cabellos cortos, la mirada gélida, sus manos se encontraron por lo bajo y después lo que habló no fueron ellos sino sus cuerpos. Olivera estalló en cólera, intentó arremeter contra ellos pero la situación lo había rebasado, esa pieza era para los fugitivos, los furtivos y desesperados, era para alimentar el cuerpo y llenar el vacío.

Bailaron sin compás o elegancia, bailaron sin dejar de mirarse a la cara, las manos del que después supo era soldado se deslizaron sobre su cintura, el largo de los brazos y las piernas intercambiaron sitios hasta que sus cuerpos se convirtieron en una extensión del otro.

La última nota coronó un beso que jamás debió ser entregado puesto que por todos ya estaban siendo observados. Derek arruinó el momento, a un movimiento suyo sus matones tomaron armas, los comensales corrieron despavoridos y los caballeros y damas de compañía se escondieron, solo quedaron ellos, como meses atrás había sucedido entre ella y su ahora amante.

Aspiró su aroma tan diferente al de Derek, se dejó cobijar por su abrazo y entonces fue que sello su pacto.

Le contó su tragedia aunque guardándose las mejores para sí. Albert parecía comprender, con el diablo de testigo que él parecía entender, le dijo que la ayudaría —más no que la salvaría— Y ella como cabía esperar le creyó, se atrevió a soñar aunque quizá la culpa no fuera solo suya, sino de ellos.

Si no hubiera visto la forma en que el soldado se aferraba a ella y defendía su honor aun sabiéndola una perdida, si no la hubiera visto a ella que de entre todas era la más fuerte y aguerrida romper en llanto, suplicar a Derek le concediera piedad a su "amado".

¡Ah, si lo hubieras visto! El cómo la humilló, luego de que sus matones hubieran sacado al soldado del recinto, le perdonaría la vida pero ahora Jill sería suya. La sangre se heló en el interior de sus venas, sus ojos perdieron color más no se inundaron de llanto. Aceptaría el precio, después de todo ¿Qué era un hombre más en la vida de una cualquiera?. Carlos tuvo que ser detenido entre varias personas, Derek se aproximó a Jill quien dibujo una sonrisa ladina en sus labios cerezos, dispuesta a interpretar su papel, fingir ser otra persona y estar en cualquier otro lugar pero ahí fue donde ella entró.

Hizo que Derek cambiara de opinión como en su momento había hecho que cambiara respecto del destino de la pobre Sherry, lo convenció con falsas palabras y escuetas caricias de que él solo podía ser suyo y lo condujo a la habitación, la misma en que yacían ahora y le hizo el amor de la única forma fría y descorazonada que conocía.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en su madre, como hacía cada que él la tomaba. Danielle le enseñó hasta en el último aliento lo que le gustaba a los hombres del sexo y cuando terminó, cuando él se quedó dormido. Se atavió apresuradamente y fue en busca del resto.

Jill se deshacía en halagos y palabras de afecto. Ella no la consideraba su amiga, ni siquiera una conocida pero ¿Qué sería de todas, si no se cuidaban entre ellas? Aunque no fuera un trato escrito, estaba implícito en la manera que se procuraban, la muestra estaba en la dedicación con que Becca había atendido las heridas de Sherry cuando ese bastardo la agredió.

—Nada…

—Seca tus lágrimas y guarda silencio, ve a buscarlo, corre a verlo que yo lo mantendré en secreto.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Derek?

—No me hará nada porque yo soy nada…

.

.

.

—Ada…—corrigió Albert regresándola a la realidad y ella asintió con parsimonia dibujando con manos desnudas su silueta atlética y bien formada.

—¿Prometes que lo harás? —Albert no sabía a qué exactamente se refería, pero el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo y ciertamente no tenía interés alguno en regresar a la fría cama que compartía con su supuesta amada, le dijo que sí, para después acomodarse de lado y caer dormido.

A partir de entonces, Jill y Chris se reunieron en secreto, al ponerse la luna y comenzar a anunciarse el alba, él acudía a su encuentro o ella salía a buscarlo. Una escapada por amor, sonaba demasiado romántico y a la vez tentador puesto que ella y Albert comenzaron a hacer lo mismo aunque de manera mucho más infame y arriesgada.

Conocían el precio, conocían la magnitud del poder de Simmons pues para estas alturas de la historia ya tenía comprada a casi toda la policía de Raccoon.

Brian Irons escondería sus cuerpos cuando Derek llegara a saberlo porque los mataría, los mataría a todos de modo que…

.

.

.

—Madame…—exclamó el detective, cuando una traicionera lágrima comenzaba a surcar su pálido rostro— No quisiera ser grosero pero las horas pasan volando y yo necesito conocer los hechos, saber a dónde exactamente fue que los envió.

—Está bien, yo lo hice. Y aunque no te torturaré con detalles de lo que fueron los años siguientes junto a Derek, tal vez si pueda hacerte notar el hecho de que no estaba solo, ni trabajaba fuera de la ley.

—¿Cómo?

—Sus conocidos están por todos lados a donde quiera que mires el dinero que logra cambia de mano y cuando eso no es suficiente, entonces nos tiene a nosotras. La "Familia" se llama así por una razón y comprenderás ahora que mi única solución, la única manera que hallé para salvarlos a ellos fue…

—Sacarlos del país —la dama asintió ahora con nuevas lágrimas surcando su rostro—

Cuando confesó su amor a Albert y este la rechazo, comprendió que no habría un final feliz para nadie. Movió sus influencias, al ser la favorita del diablo sabía exactamente con quién hacía sus negocios y quién de entre ellos podría ser corruptible a cambio de un momento de deseo.

Compró a quien debió ser comprado y se acostó con el resto.

—El barco lo conseguí en dos días, ese marinero sucio y ebrio debió ser quien te envió a mi ¿no es cierto?

—Si

—Ja, Debí acostarme con él para que guardara silencio

—Tuvo una gran persuasión, entonces ¿Dónde están ahora?

—Quien sabe, de Nueva Orleans les di instrucción de que tomaran el vuelo más remoto que pudieran pagar o uno corto y de ahí hicieran escalas hasta que su rastro fuera imposible de hallar.

Ella vestía como caballero, las ropas de Burnside le quedaron poco más que perfectas y por si fuera poco él se afeitó el rostro y tiño el cabello.

—¿Qué? ¡Y qué sucede con…

—Ahh, tengo una carta para ti, bueno supongo que es para ella, ¿la hermana, cierto?

—¡Y lo dice hasta ahora!

—No me agradan los policías, fue lo primero que dije y he cambiado de opinión debido a tu tono, quiero verla a ella, solo en sus manos la entregaré

—¡Espera! —la puerta comenzó a ser aporreada, la dama dibujo una sonrisa traviesa y el hombre se levantó de inmediato intercalando miradas entre la puerta y ella—

—Creo que mejor te vas

—¡Necesito!

—No la llevo conmigo guapo, ¿te parece que podría ocultar algo en este estado? Se encuentra en el Palace, pero debo advertir que aunque derrumbes el lugar entero no la encontrarás

—¡Maldición!

—¡Romeo! Saca tu trasero ahora o atente a las consecuencias —la voz al otro lado de la puerta no pertenecía a Harper y aquello lo sobresaltó, era una voz masculina, fuerte y raspada ¿sería la del gorila? habría capturado a su compañera o a caso…

—Ese no es Nicholai, mejor te vas por atrás

—¿Hay otra salida?

—Una ventana en el baño, usa las sábanas, será divertido verte volar

—Disfrutas demasiado con esto

—Es lo único que tengo…—la dama se levantó entonces, mostrando su exquisita figura bajo la bata de noche, blanca y transparente, sus curvas se adivinaban a la perfección al igual que la siniestra costura en la parte baja—

—¿Quieres tomar una foto o mejor te vas? —Leon se reprendió internamente por su sobrada irreverencia, tomó las sabanas de la cama, ató un nudo en el marco de la ventana y sin más saltó. La puerta cedió entonces, el doctor William Birkin y su asistente, John Clemens, se quedaron de una pieza pues la mariposa, volvía a hacer gala de los dotes que solo ella poseía.

Siempre había sido hermosa.  
Esa era su mayor virtud y a la vez, condena.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

_¡Saludos! Me disculpo una vez más por tardar en actualizar y espero con el corazón en la mano que la presente entrega no resultara demasiado confusa y que como mínimo sirviera para aclarar sus dudas respecto a la identidad de la mariposa, el soldado misterioso y sus relaciones tanto con Wesker como con Redfield._

_La siguiente entrega será entre otras cosas Valenfield puro así que espero seguir contando con su apoyo. Gracias x sus comentarios y sobretodo x leer. Nos vemos en la siguiente._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo III**

* * *

.

.

.

La tela cayó, como si de un telón se tratara, la mariposa exhibió su piel desnuda cual haría una musa; una mano a la altura del vientre, debajo de la sutura que no tenía demasiadas horas de supurar y la otra al pecho, ocultando los rozados botones puesto que de la exquisita turgencia, la cálida silueta sería imposible ocultar nada. Clemens desvió el rostro de manera inmediata, en más de 30 años no había tenido un ataque de asma pero seguro como el infierno que le estaba costando verdadero trabajo respirar, William por el contrario la disfrutó con lascivia de la cabeza a los pies, podía entender las motivaciones de Albert, el jodido bastardo siempre había tenido buen gusto para las damas y en cuanto a él…bueno, siempre había sabido como tomar de lo peor, lo mejor.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, no sin antes ordenar a Clemens que revisara el resto de la habitación, la mujer permaneció en su sitio, temerosa, frágil, como si solamente estuviera ahí por una mera casualidad, abrió los labios, él humedeció los propios, aún le dolía la mandíbula por el puño de su mejor amigo, pero qué se le iba a hacer.

—Los puntos me molestaban tanto que no soporté llevar nada encima…

—Es natural, por eso le ordené a la señorita Lenox que la anestesiara

—Pero eso tampoco lo tolero

William ya estaba prácticamente sobre la mujer, no es que le intimidara la cercanía, de hecho todo lo contrario, hacía menos de dos horas que la tuvo en su mesa, aunque claro está con toda la corte celestial del molesto equipo médico y la adusta mirada de Wesker que tras la puerta de servicio debía estar observando cada uno de sus movimientos, la cubrieron de cuerpo completo dejando expuesta sólo la zona herida.

Un corte limpio, poco profundo pero que había sangrado demasiado debido a su proximidad con diversos órganos vitales, hubo que examinar a conciencia, dormirla, palparla, ser consciente de la cadencia conque respiraba y estremecía a la más ligera caricia.

—No hay nadie -interrumpió Clemens—

—¿Por qué habría de haberlo? —inquirió la mujer girando en redondo y olvidando por completo ocultar su pecho—

—La señorita Lenox dijo que vio a un caballero entrando aquí

—Y de hacerlo ¿te parece que podría estar en cualquier otro sitio y no sobre mi? —la mariposa levantó el busto, Birkin ya estaba sobradamente impaciente, testigos o no, Wesker o no, él no iba a salir de ahí sin una probada.

—¡Lárgate ahora Clemens! —John dudó una centésima de segundo ¿la seguridad de la paciente o un cheque bien merecido al termino del mes— asintió, no sin antes tomar nota de que las sábanas de cama no se encontraban por ningún lado, pasó de largo a la dama, aspirando su aroma que pese a los químicos de hospital aún resultaba fémino y embriagador, William dibujó una sonrisa en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras de su colega.

Era la protegida de Albert, la musa, la amante…¡La mujer por la cual él había olvidado a Excella Gionne! y eso sí que tenía que comprobarlo.

Se abalanzó sobre ella, importándole poco el mal estado de su cuerpo, la tomó de los brazos, la atrajo a su piel y pegó los labios a los suyos, la mariposa se aterró por completo, un recuerdo la atravesó de pronto, uno para el que no estaba preparada. La imagen de Derek se apostó en su memoria y el recuerdo del profanador. De la persona que más odiaba y temía fue demasiado para su ser.

Se desvaneció en brazos del buen doctor, en el momento exacto que la puerta se abría de nuevo y entraba el magnate.

El ahora dueño de todos los tugurios y sitios de mala nota de Raccoon.

Albert Wesker.

**.**

**—1—**

**.**

**.**

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el soldado una vez se hubiera despojado del saco y lo colocara con parsimonia sobre la estrecha figura de Valentine, esta asintió, sin mirarlo a la cara pues estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos. No dejaba de pensar en ella; en ellos porque lo que sucediera a uno atañería al resto.

—Jade…

—Ese no es mi nombre

—Lo es para mi —Jill sonrió por lo bajo y volvió el rostro a tres cuartos, encontró sus ojos de un color castaño oscuro y su mirada que hablaba de muchas cosas y a la vez ninguna—

—¿Solo por una noche?

—¿Qué es una noche para un hombre que sabe que va a morir?

—Pero estás aquí

—Si; por ti…—el soldado sostuvo su mirada azul eléctrico, guardando su estampa y atrayendo a su memoria lo que habían sido para él esos minutos a su lado, en los que se entregó a él, sin ninguna clase de pudor o reserva.

De entre todos los sujetos que habían acudido al bar, ella lo escogió a él, quizá por mera casualidad por mero oficio, pero él estaba mas resuelto a creer que lo que los había unido esa vez no era otra cosa más que el destino.

—Jade…

—Jill —corrigió la dama, aunque en realidad, el nombre era lo que menos le importaba—

—Jill —consintió el moreno mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y depositaba en su boca un cálido beso- la estrechó con fuerza, como si en ello se le fuera el aliento y esta lo estrechó a él.

Había más que atracción sexual entre sus cuerpos, más que deseo carnal, había una luz, una sustancia, algo que la había atraído como abeja a la miel. Y lo seguía haciendo.

—Sigo sin entender qué fue lo que viste en mi

—A ti…—Jill sonrió de nuevo y entonces el caballero extendió la mano y anduvo junto con ella de regreso a la habitación.

Habían alquilado un piso sencillo, sobre garden street en el barrio francés de Nueva Orleans, pese a las instrucciones de la mariposa ninguno de los dos estaba totalmente seguro de querer "desaparecer" —al menos no por tiempo completo- cerraron la puerta que daba acceso al balcón, ella se acomodó sobre la mullida cama, él se desprendió de la camisa de vestir y ella hizo lo propio con el saco de él y su vestido corto, Chris la disfrutó de a poco como si la esculpiera con la mirada y Jill se acomodó para él de la manera exacta en que lo hizo aquella noche de guerra en Raccoon.

**…**

* * *

_**Chris:**_

_—Jade…—Si tan solo pudieras entrar en mi cabeza y ver en mi, lo que yo vi en ti—_

.

.

.

Estaba solo, perdido, aterrado ante la idea de la venidera guerra pues cargo con una maldición que para todos es considerada más bien como una bendición: Un talento excepcional para el manejo de cualquier tipo de arma y sobre el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ni qué decir. Ingresé al ejército como parte de las fuerzas aéreas pero en cuanto cayeron en cuenta de mi verdadero potencial me enviaron al campo abierto. Los rostros de las personas que he asesinado, en nombre de la justicia, de la nación de mi propia vida son fantasmas que me persiguen día y noche sin piedad.

Las voces, los sonidos de la inminente muerte y la certidumbre de que aunque cierre mis ojos y anule los sentidos cuando despierte todo seguirá igual.

Acudí al bar en busca de mi propia muerte; desertar era un asunto impensable pues de hacerlo tomarían algún tipo de represalia contra mi hermana y Claire, no se merece eso, ni tener a todo el ejército de los Estados Unidos detrás de sus pies, ni saber que su hermano se gana la vida asesinando personas.

No quería volver a las fuerzas armadas pero me había comprometido para con ellos a fin de que jamás le faltara algo a ella, de modo que anduve de bar en bar, de puerta en puerta armando un verdadero desastre hasta que me echaban sin mayor remedio ni vacilación.

Había probado en todos lados y finalmente me aposté en el Umbrella Palace.

Hice caso omiso de las invitaciones y miradas que me ofrecieron desde que entré. Una preciosidad albina bailaba junto a un pelirrojo y otra morena desgranaba dolorosas notas con su garganta, me acomodé en la silla alta al final de la barra, ordené una botella además de la copa. No tenía idea del estado actual de mi atuendo, una camisa blanca, chaleco azul marino, saco, pantalón recto y sombrero a juego es lo que suelo usar aunque de este último lo más probable era que ya no estuviera en su lugar, varias mujeres me abordaron de a poco a todas las despaché sin interés alguno puesto que lo único que quería era ponerme como una cuba, seducir a una mujer bonita, que estuviera acompañada y hacer que su esposo, amigo o amante iniciara alguna trifulca que me sacara de combate.

Cavilando en ello busque a mi presa y más pronto de lo que ultimaba el trago la encontré: seductora, encantadora, una mujer de la noche sin duda alguna acompañada de un moreno con cara de pocos amigos pero podía con él, podia con todos como había demostrado mi larga racha aunque quizá lo mejor fuera encargarme solo de mujer, busqué su mirada al tiempo que la veía contonear sus caderas al compás de la melodía que para estas alturas parecía más bien un desesperado grito de auxilio.

**…**

**Llévame, a cualquier otro lugar,  
por favor llévame a mi.**

**Un pájaro en una jaula dorada,  
Un pájaro que no puede volar,  
Un pájaro que no puede llorar,  
Un pájaro solitario.**

**…**

_**Jill:**_

—Por eso llévame a mi,

deseo felicidad…

Tararee la canción de memoria, Nada solía terminar su presentación con ese tema en particular, lo había entonado tantas veces que había comenzado a perder el significado para mi, aunque estaba bastante claro el por qué lo entonaba noche tras noche y con tanto fervor.

Era la favorita del diablo. La única de todas que estaba obligada a compartir el calor de su cuerpo con aquel que le arrebató el aliento.

Carlos se había quedado atrás, aunque solíamos pasar gran parte del tiempo juntos lo cierto era que él también tenía una cuota que alcanzar, Derek no se conformaba solo con las ganancias de la barra del bar, necesitábamos cubrir una cifra que en mi caso estaba bastante lejana de llegar a su total, admiré a los comensales, un tío bien forrado era lo que necesitaba para dejarme de juegos por el resto de la semana y maquinando en ello fue que lo hallé, ya me estaba mirando, admiré sus ojos castaños a través de la distancia y antes de que cualquier otra cosa se alojara en mi cabeza Carlos expresó su severa desaprobación.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes

—¿Por qué no? Se ve que tiene bastante dinero

—¿Ya olvidaste a Sherr?

—Sé cuidarme sola

—Y eso es lo que me preocupa…—mientras discutíamos el caballero ya había abandonado su puesto, eso lo supe porque pronto escuche su voz raposa contra mi cuello, estaba detrás de mi, destruyendo a Carlos con la mirada y este le devolvió el gesto por igual, una pelea se me antojó de pronto como lo más divertido pero si llegaba a suceder, no estaba segura de lo que Derek fuera capaz de hacer. Los mataría a ambos o quizá hasta pudiera llegar a matarme a mi.

—¿La está molestando? —sentí el calor hervir dentro de las venas de mi acompañante, Carlos tenía poca tolerancia para la competencia, pero después busqué su mirada y vi que debió llegar a la misma conclusión que yo, Derek nos asesinaría si con ello podía mantener en secreto su maldita red de prostitución y juego—

—Por supuesto que no, él ya se va —Carlos gruñó por lo bajo, giró en redondo y se perdió entre las mesas del Palace, yo sonreí con sorna, como lo hacía para todos, pero el caballero ya había dejado de mirarme a mi y se concentraba en algún punto muerto en la pared—admiré sus formas, apuestas y atléticas de la punta de los zapatos hasta la sien. Un rostro joven, apuesto aunque bastante marcado por la experiencia de los años, me quede observando sus líneas como años atrás solía observar las de mi padre, pensar en Dick asestó un agudo golpe en mi afligida alma y solo entonces él me notó.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Tú que crees? —parecía confundido, como si de pronto hubiera olvidado lo que hacía en este lugar, pero yo no podía olvidar lo que estaba obligada a hacer en el, tomé su mano en el interior de la mía, estaba helado a pesar de los tragos y un ligero temblor aquejaba sus formas, intenté darle calor, más como un acto involuntario, como una madre que conforta a su único hijo y sin saber cómo o por qué lentamente lo fui conduciendo a mi suite personal. El lugar donde solía desnudar mi carne y entregar mi alma, pero con él no sucedió exactamente así.

No hubo besos desesperados, caricias inapropiadas, palabras lascivas y degradantes, hubo silencio y cadencia, respeto y comprensión. Sus ojos me decían algo que las palabras parecían incapaces de expresar y mi cuerpo respondía de una forma que con ningún amante había logrado alcanzar.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó de pronto, cuando lo hube despojado de las prendas superiores y lo arrojé sobre la cama sin ninguna clase de pudor, mi nombre tembló sobre la punta de mis labios pero pronto pensé que lo mejor sería mantenerme fiel a la actuación.

Así dolería menos, siempre me decía lo mismo pero lo cierto era que con cada hombre seguía doliendo igual.

—Jade —mentí pensando en la piedra preciosa que adornaba el pecho de una de las bonitas chicas del bar y él abrazo mi nombre como si se tratara de algo etéreo. Besó mis labios, mis mejillas, mi cuello, bajó por el nacimiento del pecho mientras sus manos desprendían los tirantes de mi vestido por el largo de hombros y brazos, de un instante a otro él estaba sobre mi y yo me hundía entre las sábanas sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara.

Me veía a mi, no solo a mi cuerpo aunque cierto es que se deleitó en ello y por una vez agradecí los atributos con que me había maldecido el tiempo.

—¿Y quién eres tú? —pregunté fascinada luego de que hubiera deslizado la última prenda por el largo de mis piernas, él también pareció sopesar la respuesta, un intercambio de nombres no era lo usual en el negocio a menos que se tratara de algún fetichista que sintiera placer escuchando su nombre de labios de su amante.

—Chris…Christopher Redfield, segundo al mando del escuadrón aéreo de los S.T.A.R.S

—¿S.T.A.R.S?

—Eso significa algo pero de momento no lo puedo recordar

—No necesitas explicarlo, ya sé lo que quería

—¿Y eso es?

—Que mañana te irás…

.

.

.

_**Chris:**_

La revelación me tomó por sorpresa, supuestamente formaba parte de un escuadrón secreto pero luego recordé lo que se decía en los barrios bajos sobre este lugar; todo lo que sucede en Raccoon, todos los hilos de los mas pequeños a los más largos son hilvanados por el supuesto líder de la familia, de modo que guarde mis comentarios y me concentré en lo nuestro.

—Lo haré pero podría volver…

—¿Quién querría volver a este lugar de perdición y vicio?

—¿Y quién querría irse para abrazar la muerte?

—¿Morir de apoco te parece mejor? —sus ojos se fundían en los míos con una sinceridad y ternura que pocas había podido observar— salvo en los ojos de mi hermana ninguna mujer había tenido dicha consideración para conmigo.

En las fuerzas armadas se me conocía como la "muerte andante" un ojo en la mira y un anima del infierno. Nunca había fallado un objetivo aunque tampoco solía volver acompañado de mis misivas.

Tres veces se me ordenó comandar una unidad armada y tres veces terminé solo con cuerpos a mi alrededor. La guerra es frívola, cruel, nada comparado a los entrenamientos, físicos o psicológicos. Eres tú contra el mundo. Tu vida o la suya y por más que intenté mantenerlos a salvo, sostenerlos de pie a mi lado, siempre conseguí que el terror y el desasosiego fuera más fuerte que su voluntad de permanecer de este lado.

Jade me sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa humana, cálida, encantadora. Yo no podía entender como una mujer tan bella podía estar a mi lado, pero si ya lo estaba haciendo. No podía más que agradecer el encanto.

Me dejé manejar por ella que de la cabeza a los pies comenzó a poseer mi cuerpo, sus labios, sus manos, el fino hilo de sus cabellos, todo ello me lo entregó a mi que de momento me sentía tan solo y desesperado. Yo que durante años no había deseado otra cosa más que sentir un abrazo y ella se entregaba a mi con fervor y cadencia. Dibujé sus formas con manos ásperas producto de los años de entrenamiento y ella se estremeció a mi roce, pronuncie su nombre, no supe si ella pronunció el mío. Los minutos e volvieron horas, envolví sus pechos con mis manos, su cuello con mi boca y hundí mi miembro en su interior hasta el final, jadeaba como una niña o al menos eso me pareció a mi puesto que de a ratos escondía el rostro, rehuía a mi mirada pero mis ávidos movimientos la hacían levantar el rostro, arañar mi espalda, aferrarse a mi piel sin piedad, cuando hube terminado y la sentí temblar debajo de mi hizo algo que me desconcertó.

Me miró a los ojos, me perdí en ellos, el tiempo pareció congelarse y yo estuve a punto de soltar alguna estupidez con mis labios morenos pero ella se me adelanto, invirtió la posición en que estában nuestros cuerpos con una agilidad digna de cortesana, pegó su frente a la mía, ladeo su precioso rostro y tras regalarme un ultimo beso pronunció.

—Perdóname…entonces sentí una punzada en la pase del cuello y mi cerebro se desconectó…

* * *

**…**

—¿Qué me hiciste realmente esa vez?

—¿Tienes miedo de que lo vuelva a hacer?

—No; llevamos tres días huyendo, si quisieras escapar, dejarme solo, desnudo y desconcertado, creo que lo hubieras hecho ya

—¿De verdad?

—Te he dado más de una oportunidad

—Lo sé

—¿Y bien?

—Gajes del oficio, no me lo tomes a mal, pero estaba algo necesitada de plata y lo cierto es…

—¿Si? —Jill rehuyó a su mirada, se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama permitiendo que él ocupara un lugar a su lado—

Si; llevaban tres días huyendo y aunque no habían pasado ni un solo segundo lejos uno del otro, lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos quería presionar.

Solo se amaban en secreto, con desesperación y sosiego como en los días previos a su escape. Dos cuerpos que se reconocen entre sombras, miradas extasiadas y manos ansiosas.

—Lo cierto es, que entre menos permanezca a su lado, menos duele

—¿La soledad?

—La realidad…—Chris tomó su rostro entre sus manos— estaba triste, una expresión que hasta ahora se detenía a observar, la atrajo a su rostro, besó sus labios y después se tumbó con ella a su lado—

—Puedes decírmelo tod amor mío, quién eres, de donde vienes, cómo fue que terminaste ahí…-Jill dudó unos segundos, pero al tenerlo a su lado, al sentirse rodeada por su calor y su tacto, finalmente cedió.

—Soy hija de un vulgar ladrón, como bien habrás podido imaginar por la forma en que te despojé hasta del ultimo centavo que traías encima.

Dick era un tipo listo, bravucón, estafador, pero no por ello era una mala persona, buscaba una vida fácil, llegar a las grandes ligas sin pasar por todo el molesto proceso, de modo que más pronto que tarde se metió con la gente equivocada, en el lugar equivocado.

—Hablas de…

—El dueño de la familia

Sucedió hace 8 años exactamente, yo tenía 16, lo recuerdo bastante bien, llegaron a mitad de la noche, tumbaron la puerta y se llevaron a Dick, yo estaba totalmente impactada, todo sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera terminé de entender qué fue lo que pasó. Sólo éramos él y yo ¿Sabes? ni familiares ni amigos, debido a las tendencias cleptómanas de mi padre y aunque en sobradas ocasiones amenace con irme de casa si no dejaba sus molestas mañas, nunca lo hice, porque en realidad lo quería.

Pase esa noche en vela, reventándome los sesos, intentando adivinar qué fue lo que hizo, quienes eran esos hombres, para quien trabajaban puesto que no llevaban uniforme de la policía y me quedé en eso hasta la mañana siguiente en que la puerta volvió a ser allanada.

Tres hombres entraron, dos vestidos de negro de la cabeza a los pies y el último de ellos de un impecable color blanco, ése era el líder. Me miró de arriba a abajo, desnudándome con la mirada o al menos eso fue lo que me pareció a mi.

Sonrió con unos labios crueles y torcidos, encendió un cigarro, lo colocó entre sus labios y exhaló el humo directo sobre mi rostro.

—Jilly, ¿cierto? —Asentí, al tiempo que lo destruía con la mirada, el perfecto traje sastre, los zapatos de charol, el sombrero de ala corta decorado con una maldita cinta de seda roja, era un Dandy, un magnate, el maldito dueño de la mafia.

—Tu padre no exageró al aplaudir tus bastos atributos —me quedé sin aliento, temblando en mi sitio puesto que ya estaban dentro y yo no tenía a donde gritar o correr— no nos metíamos con los vecinos mas sin embargo todos estaban al tanto de las manías de mi padre, aunque intentara pedir auxilio, nadie acudiría a mi llamado, de modo que no me quedó otra cosa más que afirmar mis pies sobre el piso, cerrar los puños e intentar recordar lo que Dick me había enseñado sobre defensa personal a lo largo de los años.

—¿Dónde está él?

—¿Me harías el honor, Irons? —Uno de los hombres de negro dio un paso hacia el frente, aclaró su garganta, sacó un papel de la solapa interior del saco y sin más leyó, mi padre estaba encarcelado, en una prisión de máxima seguridad a la espera de sentencia, perpetua o de muerte.

—¡Eso es imposible! ¡Qué fue lo que hizo!

—Eso es clasificado, pero si vienes conmigo podríamos llegar a un acuerdo

—¡Qué clase de acuerdo!

—Vida por vida, ojo por ojo, como lo quieras llamar, ahora sube al auto

—¡No! ¡No voy a ningún lado sin antes hablar con él

—Bueno el punto es, que este otro caballero, el señor Vickers es quien decide la sentencia de tu padre, subes al auto o irá a la silla eléctrica —mis piernas temblaron en ese momento, toda la convicción, todo el enojo, el elaborado plan para correr entre ellos y salir a la calle se desvaneció en ese preciso segundo— si lo que decían era cierto, Dick moriría de una forma tan dolorosa y horrible que yo no podría seguir existiendo sabiendo eso, de modo que exhalé el aliento e hice lo que pidieron.

—Subiste al auto

—Así es, ahí estaba ella

—¿La mariposa?

—Su nombre es Nada

Me miró a los ojos con una indescriptible tristeza refleja en el rostro, a primera vista me pareció una mujer de lo mas hermosa a pesar de que no debía tener más que un par de años menos que yo, lucía un vestido precioso, largo y abierto a la altura del pecho, sobre este llevaba una mariposa engarzada en rubí, intenté decir algo pero su mirada me indicó que debía guardar silencio y no se equivocó. Los hombres subieron de inmediato, se acomodaron a nuestro lado y en cuestión de segundos el auto arribó, Vickers tomó el teléfono de abordo, mencionó el nombre de mi padre y lo siguiente fue historia.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Vickers le dijo a mi padre: Tu hija no lo hará, la sentencia es de muerte, yo grité entonces, grité el nombre de mi padre con desesperación y ruego pero era demasiado tarde ya, la llamada fue cortada y a mi me tomaron por la fuerza y me hicieron volver a mi lugar. La mariposa guardo silencio, mientras yo me deshacía en llanto y los hombres discutían qué hacer conmigo, su rostro estaba pálido, tanto que hasta sospeché que estuviera enferma, pero en realidad lo que le enfermaba era la situación. Cuando hablaron del Dragón Negro, se levantó de un salto y se negó.

—Servirá para el Tal Oaks

—¿Quién pidió tu opinión? —se quejó Irons pero el líder sonrió—

—¿Quieres decir que tú le enseñarás?

—Si no tienes objeción

—De acuerdo, pero la quiero trabajando a mas tardar el fin de semana

—Lo hará…

—Te salvo —interrumpió el soldado—

—Aún no se de que, pero jamás se lo agradecí…

—Jill…

—Me enseño todo lo que había que saber para protegerme de Derek y de los demás, eso que te hice, la forma en que te "dormí" ella me lo enseñó por si algún cliente…

—Basta…

—Me llegaba a doblegar

—¿Entonces, te asusto?

—Sabes que no; el corazón de la mariposa está roto, hueco, maldito. Para ella todos los hombres son el enemigo y al estar contigo, al sentir esta fuerza que me atrae a ti de una forma que nunca antes había sentido, temi lo peor. Temi estar…

—¿Enamorándote de un extraño?

—¿No quedó claro desde el momento en que acepté venir hasta aquí?

—Yo jamás te olvide

—Y yo todo lo que quería era volver a estar a tu lado

—¿Entonces por qué sigues sin estar?

—Porque no puedo evitar pensar en ella, Derek sabrá que me ayudó a escapar, es la única que podría hacerlo y entonces él…

—¿Tendría que matarlo para que estés tranquila?

—¡No! eso sería…

—¿Imposible? —Jill asintió pero el soldado volvió a acunarla entre sus brazos, acarició su cabellera suelta hasta que se quedó dormida y permaneció así mirando su espalda desnuda hasta que los abrazó la noche—

Ella lo era todo para él, por haberse entregado con sinceridad y sin reservas, por haberle abierto el corazón y mostrado una sonrisa cuando todos los demás no tenían otra cosa más que desconfianza y temor.

Si una muerte es lo que quería, entonces quizá solo por una vez valdría la pena desenfundar su arma y hacer uso de los dones que el destino le confirió.

**.**

**—2—**

**.**

**.**

Albert contempló la escena desde su posición, nada parecía más claro que lo que observaba ahora. Su musa e inspiración inerte en brazos del que alguna vez llamó hermano y este la sostenía a duras penas puesto que o la había drogado o se había desmayado producto de la herida expuesta que aún lucía lo suficientemente mal como para provocar otra cosa que no fuera dolor.

—Qué demonios está sucediendo…—el rostro de Birkin perdió todo color, soltó a la mujer que se fue en caída libre al piso, el acto irreverente, de nulo decoro no pudo más que enfadar aún más al recién llegado—

—Yo…

—Primero Cella…

—Ella me buscó a mi

—Cierra la maldita boca y sal de aquí antes de que pierda la cordura

—Entonces es cierto —se burló Birkin al tiempo que contemplaba a la mujer a sus pies— dejarás a Gionne por esta perdida

—Yo no voy a dejar a nadie

—No es eso lo que escuché —la sonrisa de millón de dólares de Birkin no hizo otra cosa más que alimentar los deseos de Wesker por reventar su labio inferior, pero las palabras de Spencer volvieron a resonar en el interior de su cabeza "negocios antes que placer" tenía que zanjar el asunto de Simmons, retirar su cadáver de ese apestoso tugurio y a su vez, llevársela a ella antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, el padre de Cella era un hombre poco tolerante a los escándalos públicos, que la gente comenzara a hablar de su infidelidad no lo haría la persona más feliz del mundo y si él no era feliz entonces Spencer tampoco lo sería.

—Sal de aquí ahora

—¿O harás qué? ¿Si eres consciente de que otro hombre entró aquí antes que yo?

—¿Qué estás…

—Solo quería comprobar la "mercancía" —Wesker olvidó sus juramentos, posición y modos, cerró el puño de la mano derecha y lo dirigió con precisión y saña contra la mandíbula de su antiguo mentor, lo derribó en un segundo, contra la pared del costado, Birkin se llevó las manos al rostro y destruyó al otro con la mirada—

—De modo que lo afirmas

—No estoy negando, ni afirmando nada, ahora lárgate de aquí o pasaran un par de meses antes de que puedas profanar los labios de cualquier otra mujer.

Birkin obedeció, no sin antes reafirmar el hecho de que otro hombre había entrado en la habitación.

—Te está engañando, ¿lo sabes? Una puta es solo eso y siempre lo sera.

Wesker volvió a apretar los puños y el otro apretó el paso, salió de la habitación y cerró con llave por detrás.

Así permaneció el rubio, contemplando a la mujer yaciente hasta que volvió a tomarla en brazos, sentir la frialdad de su piel, la ligereza de su cuerpo, sopesar su debilidad y aspirar su fragancia. No sabía qué era lo que estaban haciendo.

Tanto él como ella, puesto que Birkin estaba en lo cierto. Él era consciente de las actividades de "La mariposa negra" en el último par de semanas, se había entrevistado con algunos líderes de pandillas menores, obteniendo silencio a cambio de sus favores y finalmente había conseguido un barco y billetes de avión. En un primer momento creyó que escaparía, creyó que sus actos funestos la habían orillado a cometer esa locura pero al final del día, ahí es donde estaba.

En el Umbrella Palace entonando esa maldita canción que sabía muy bien era para él…

**_Mátame muy suavemente,  
con tus palabras y esta canción._**

La estaba matando y ella lo mataba a él, no podía entender en lo que se habían convertido cuando estaban juntos, pero ahora que la tenía aquí. No la dejaría ir, la recostó con cuidado, buscó las sabanas de cama pero no las encontró por ningún lado, recogió entonces la bata de noche, comenzó a vestirla, pero en lugar de hacerlo termino por desvestirse él, la besó en la frente, las mejillas y los labios, tomó sus manos en el interior de las propias y entonces respondió a la pregunta que hiciera noches atrás cuando le confesó su amor.

—Yo también, te amo.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Agradezco enormemente a las personas que se toman la molestia de seguir esta historia pese a la larga espera, ojalá siga siendo de su agrado. Un Beso. Nos leemos en la siguiente. -Violette Moore-


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

.

.

.

El cuerpo no estaba.

Para cuando los presentes terminaron de regodearse unos con otros de abrazarse en secreto y susurrarse palabras de ánimo y consuelo fueron conscientes de que el cuerpo sobre el escenario. Ya no estaba.

Solo un rastro de sangre seca que desaparecía a medio camino de los camerinos y después nada. Un silencio sepulcral acaeció entonces mientras pasaban lista con mirada nerviosa y caían en la cuenta de la enorme sombra que había dejado a su paso no solo él, sino sus matones.

**.**

**-1-**

**.**

**.**

La mariposa se estremecía entre las brumas de su infierno y la enfermedad que había comenzado a pasar factura minutos después de que Albert comenzara a yacer a su lado, la fiebre aumentó de a poco, él la vio abrir los labios rotos, secos, torturados por la mano de ese salvaje que debió haberla golpeado tan pronto como la vio.

No se arrepentía de haberlo matado, de hecho no se arrepentía de nada salvo de no haberse desecho del cuerpo porque seguro como el infierno que tan pronto como cayera la noche, si las puertas del Palace no se abrían a la hora indicada, llamarían la atención de alguien. Alguien como el patético jefe del departamento de policía de Raccoon y eso definitivamente tendría que evitarlo, pero de momento, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en esto.

En la mujer que se deshacía entre suspiros y envolvía su cuerpo como si quisiera ocultar su carne pero de quién y por qué. Albert acarició su rostro, sintiendo su mano arder al contacto, retiró algunos cabellos sueltos, la luz de su rostro parecía haberse opacado en el ultimo par de semanas y aunque se sabía el autor de aquello no podía hacer otra cosa mas que aferrarse a la realidad.

Él estaba casado con una mujer que no lo amaba y ella era…

—Nada… -la voz de Derek resonó en su cabeza y la desterró como si le quemara- él no podía ser como aquel, se negaba a hacerlo a tratarla como una cualquiera, aunque cierto fuera que eso es lo que era. Se levantó de la cama, cuidando de no despertarla y se adentró en el cuarto de baño, humedeció la única toalla disponible decidido a procurarla contra fuego y tierra.

Al menos hasta que despertara.

—No…-susurró de pronto, como si fuera consciente de que había vuelto a posar la mano sobre su sien- él la miro de a poco con un nuevo sentimiento instalado en su interior- ¿era deseo? ¿lástima? o arrepentimiento.

—Shh…- respondió el rubio mientras volvía a su labor. Deseó poder entrar en sus sueños, arremeter contra toda penumbra y erradicar al autor de su tormento, pero por toda acción lo único que hizo fue acomodarse a su lado con la compresa en manos e intentar aminorar la fiebre al contacto.

...

La escena a describir ahora por lo regular siempre era la misma. Cuando la fatiga la vencía, volvía 10 años atrás. A cuando cumplió los tiernos 12 y la luna en el cielo se ocultó. Los inquilinos del Tall Oaks desaparecieron uno a uno hasta dejarlos a solas en aquella abandonada y triste habitación.

Todo orquestado por el verdugo, cada detalle por mínimo que este fuere para su grande y único "debut"

Una mano al rostro para acostumbrar el tacto a la piel, ella temblaba como una hoja, como siempre lo hacía cuando permanecía a solas con el verdugo, cerró los ojos, se encerró en su mutismo, lo escuchó andar de lado a lado, posiblemente desprendiéndose de las ropas, posiblemente preparando el lugar para su festín.

Nada apretó los puños con escasas fuerzas, se lo había estado insinuando desde que tuvo su primer sangrado; ahora era una mujer.

Ahora estaba lista para él.

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en la garganta creando un nudo que no le permitían ni gritar, hablar o suplicar, intentó concentrarse en algo, crear un escenario abstracto, una idea profana, evocar un último

Un grito al cielo.

**.**

**-2-**

**.**

**.**

—¿Quién se lo dirá? -inquirió Becca luego de hubieran revisado el lugar a conciencia habitación por habitación. No había rastro de su persona o del dinero y las armas. Ese demente estaba suelto por las calles y si lo conocían como creían, lo más probable era que anduviera detrás de ellos, acechando, aguardando, buscando el momento idóneo para asestar un tiro directo a su corazón-

—¿Sería tan necesario hacerlo? -Respondió Sherry Bloom intercambiando una discreta pero sensual mirada con la otra-

—¿Propones lo contrario? -Una tercera voz se unió a la de ellas, ojos celeste, rostro pálido, melena platinada espesa y suelta, Alexia destruyo a las otras con la mirada y después se acomodó en un taburete a su lado-

—¿A caso no merece la verdad? -Terció el pelirrojo aproximándose a su enamorada, una mano a la de la platinada, Alexia correspondió el gesto dejándose caer contra el pecho de Steve-

—¿Y qué verdad sería esa? -contraatacó la primera- ¿Que está vivo? ¿Que la perseguirá hasta el último de sus alientos? ¿Que no existirá puerto o lugar seguro mientras ella o Wesker existan en este mundo? -los presentes desviaron el rostro y sopesaron la crueldad de sus palabras. Bloom estaba en lo cierto, conocer la verdad podría ser peor para la mariposa que permanecer en la ignorancia, después de todo ¿Qué era mejor? Una muerte anunciada ó morir después de haber concedido el único deseo que desde que la conocieron expresó.

_—_**_Llévame…_****-**comenzó a tararear Allyson enfundada en su vestido color vino cubierto por una tela negra decorada con flores preciosas-

**_—_****_Deseo felicidad, busco felicidad…_**-la exuberante rubia se abrazó a sí misma mientras describía una silenciosa vuelta sobre la rosada punta de sus zapatos abiertos y seguía por el largo del pasillo tarareando para sí la melodía en su interior- el origen de esa pieza lo conocían de sobra pero como si de un acuerdo se tratara jamás hablaban de ello.

Sucedió hace más de diez años y aunque no todos habían estado presentes, la historia se contaba a los recién llegados pues si Derek se había atrevido a ser así de cruel con su "favorita" ¿Qué se podía esperar cualquiera de ellos?

* * *

**_…_**

La tela cayó como en un sueño, Nada intentó cubrir su feminidad con manos trémulas y gélidas, Derek avanzo un paso, ella retrocedió dos más, hasta topar con el bordillo de la cama y caer irremediablemente sobre el tafetan.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, anular los sentidos. Si tan solo pudiera golpearse el rostro hasta desfallecer, pero por más que intentó eso no sucedió.

Recordaba ahora, como entonces el tacto áspero de su incipiente barba contra la tierna piel de su ser, mientras le besaba el lóbulo izquierdo y susurraba palabras lascivas a fin de que se humedeciera para él. Jamás logró estar mojada para Derek, ni siquiera cuando masajeó y devoró sus diminutos pechos o cuando recorrió su vientre con manos áridas hasta desaparecer en la parte interna de sus muslos, mientras ella se retorcía y pujaba sin cesar.

Cuando se cansó de intentar seducirla, separó sus piernas de un tirón, ella jadeó de nuevo, de nada sirvió tensar cada músculo de su cuerpo, gritar hasta quedar sin aliento, luchar hasta la inconsciencia porque eventualmente la golpeo, una y otra y otra vez hasta que ya no se movió.

Los gritos se escucharon durante la noche entera en todas las habitaciones de las cortesanas y caballeros de compañía del antiguamente llamado Tall Oaks y cuando cesaron con el mismo estrépito con que habían iniciado más de uno se temió que finalmente la hubiera asesinado pero una vez más eso no sucedió.

Vieron a Derek emerger de las sombras con la mirada ardiente, el labio inferior impregnado de sangre, los nudillos hinchados y las ropas a medio abotonar, no se dirigió a ninguno de ellos, salvo a sus matones para que le llevaran una botella de escocés a sus aposentos privados y de paso. La encerraran.

-No saldrá de ahí hasta que me complazca, ni tampoco recibirá atención alguna y eso va para todos, el que se atreva a hablar con ella, aunque sea una sola vez, recibirá un castigo peor que el suyo.

**…**

—La dejamos morir…-concedió Chambers mientras estrechaba a Bloom con la mirada, un gesto sugerente, íntimo, enternecedor. Uno que hablaba de la complicidad y amor que existía entre ellas-

**…**

Durante tres días con sus noches no supieron de ella hasta que lenta y parsimoniosamente su voz se alzó. Ese sonido único, piadoso, la voz de los ángeles si se lo preguntaban a cualquiera encumbró desde lo más bajo hasta colarse entre las paredes de piedra del Tall Oaks.

_._

_Deseo felicidad, _

_busco felicidad. _

_Para originar tu felicidad, _

_para ser tu felicidad._

_. _

_Por eso llévame _

_a algún lugar lejano, _

_a otra realidad. _

_._

_Por favor llévame ahí. _

_Magia que perdura, _

_beso infinito, _

_fantasía constante, _

_dicha sin fin._

_. _

_Llévame _

_deseo felicidad. _

_._

_Las aves cantan una canción _

_de lengua desconocida. _

_Pese a sus alas _

_ellas no alcanzan el cielo. _

_._

_Por eso _

_llévame a otra realidad. _

_Plumas húmedas, _

_dedos tiesos, _

_derritiendo la carne, _

_fusionando las mentes_

_. _

_Llévame, _

_deseo felicidad._

_. _

_No es tu pasado, _

_es tu presente lo que busco._

_. _

_Cuidadosamente, _

_reconstruyendo una frágil fibra. _

_Por favor llévame ahí_

_. _

_Deseo felicidad, _

_Deseo felicidad, _

_Busco felicidad. _

_Para originar felicidad, _

_para ser tu felicidad. _

_._

_Llévame a otra realidad, _

_._

_Por favor llévame ahí._

_. _

_Un pájaro en una jaula dorada, _

_un pájaro que no puede volar, _

_un pájaro que no puede llorar, _

_un pájaro solitario._

_. _

_Por eso llévame, _

_deseo felicidad. _

_._

—Pero se levantó -apremió Burnside que junto con Chambers era de los pocos que había presenciado aquello-

—Como una flor de cristal -comentó Manuela, mientras trenzaba su larga melena y la dejaba caer sin mayor gracia por la parte trasera de los hombros-

—Una mariposa negra -concedió Ashford enredando los dedos entre los de su amante-

—La favorita del diablo -ultimó Bloom, cesando la charla y dando por hecho que todos y cada uno de ellos guardaría silencio-

* * *

**...**

A partir de entonces, esa canción se convirtió en su ruego, su réquiem, su rezo en noches de luna nueva.

Los hombres escuchaban su canto, las mujeres sentían pena por su llanto pero ninguno acudió a su llamado. Año tras año, mientras su cuerpo iba adoptando esa sensualidad y cadencia que la habían convertido en la mujer que era ahora, hasta que un día, en una nueva noche sin luna apareció.

Él.

**.**

**-3-**

**.**

**.**

Albert colocó la compresa tibia sobre la mesa junto a la cama, la fiebre parecía haber amainado no así las pesadillas de las que era presa su enamorada.

Una exquisita gota de sudor bañaba su frente y él la besó con encanto, fue bajando por las mejillas, el largo del cuello y de ahí hasta posarse sobre su hombro y aspirar su fragancia.

Nada tembló de nuevo. El recuerdo era mil veces peor que en aquel momento porque entonces todo lo que había hecho había sido llorar hasta perder el aliento.

Lo odiaba, más de lo que el significado real de esa palabra pudiera expresar. Siempre le mintió, desde la primera vez la vio.

El fulgor de esos ojos muertos la había llenado de miedo porque en su fuero interno sabía lo que le habían hecho y guardó el secreto. Lo ocultó de todo designio hasta ese maldito momento.

—Ah…-las manos de Albert habían llegado a la espalda baja de la mujer, despertándola de súbito, por acto reflejo y como consecuencia del sueño, la mujer en un primer instante se aterró, hizo falta un nuevo beso, cargado de sentimientos inconexos para asfixiar el grito de horror que seguramente hubiera logrado romper la barrera del sonido de no haberlo él silenciado.

Sus ojos se encontraron así, entre la confusión y el anhelo.

—Eres tú…

Las manos del que se creía asesino la estrecharon de nuevo y ella se dejó hacer como solo sucedía cuando estaba a solas con él, abarcó de un movimiento la turgencia de su seno, sopesando su calor y ternura y ella lo abrazó para convencerse de que no se tratara de un sueño.

—Ada…

Escuchar su nombre, el que solo le pertenecía porque así había querido él que sucediera la lleno de dolor y pena. Si no iba a corresponder a sus sentimientos lo mejor sería que se fuera, que la dejara morir como en su momento creyó que moriría encerrada en esa alcoba que más bien parecía una celda. Albert percibió su lástima, poso una mano sobre su barbilla, levantó su rostro, la obligó a verse en sus ojos ¿qué había en ellos aparte del indecible amor, la innegable decepción y la terrible angustia? no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era lo que había en los de él.

El azul de sus ojos podía parecer frívolo, indiferente y cruel a ojos de extraños pero cuando la veía a ella. Cuando se fijaba en ella y en nadie más, el hielo se derretía. Era como un suave degradar de azul a violeta y entonces las palabras salían sobrando porque ahí es donde creía que cabía la posibilidad de que la amara.

Que el hielo se derritiera por su calor y por qué no decirlo ahora.

Amor.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos más, en los que ella era consciente de las escasas ropas que llevaba él y de que estaba apostado en una posición sumamente incómoda sobre el bordillo de la cama ¿A caso se había aprovechado de la situación? ¿La había violado estando dormida?

Aunque tratándose de él, esa palabra definitivamente estaría de más.

—¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó la dama, sintiéndose humedecer por la cercanía del otro-

—¿Qué hacías tú? -Ada pensó la pregunta, segundos después recordó que había estado a punto de entregarse a un desconocido por proteger la identidad de un inquilino-

—Yo…-Albert leyó la culpabilidad en su rostro- no era una explicación lo que precisaba, en todo caso debería ofrecerla él por haberse atrevido a corromper lo poco -o mucho- que tenían, la miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en el verde mar de su mirada, las defensas cayeron, las excusas, los muros que erigía en torno a esa personalidad adusta que siempre mostraba a los demás.

—¿Me perdonarás ahora? -ella asintió mientras el rubio volvía a cerrar el espacio en torno a sus cuerpos y dibujaba con la mano libre la silueta esbelta que se dibujaba bajo la bata de noche, de la curvatura de los senos hasta alcanzar la cintura y de ahí a la cicatriz que la hizo sisear con dolor-

—¿Me perdonarás tú? -a manera de respuesta todo lo que hizo él fue besarla de nuevo- confesarle su amor, admitir que era mutuo no serviría para otra cosa más que para aumentar la tortura. Separarse de Excella no era una opción, no mientras hubiera un contrato nupcial y la mayoría de sus acciones las manejara la firma de Esteban Gionne-

—Aquí no…-interrumpió la mujer haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por respirar debajo de las atléticas formas de aquel, la cama de hospital no era el lugar adecuado para ellos, no porque no tuviera ganas de poseerlo sino porque ella también necesitaba asegurarse de que Derek C. Simmons ya no formara parte de este mundo.

—¿A donde debería llevarte entonces?

—A otra realidad…-el rubio sonrió encantadoramente, forzar a Excella era una cosa, cuando la morena no tenía ganas y el estaba ansioso por demostrar sus increíbles facultades para someter seres humanos, pero con Ada aparentemente toda personalidad tiránica salía sobrando- se incorporó de a poco, no sin antes besarla de nuevo, había extrañado su sabor y cadencia, había extrañado su perfume y sustancia. La había extrañado a ella, pero por sobre todas las cosas había extrañado escuchar su voz.

—Lo haré, si prometes que no me dejarás de nuevo

—Yo nunca te dejé

—¿Y que me dices de William? Si hubiera llegado un solo segundo tarde tú...

—¿Entonces debería reservarme para ti? ¿Yo? ¿Una puta?

—Duerme con quien quieras, menos con él -Ada advirtió el duro cambio de su mirada, una expresión torturada rápidamente reemplazada por una que de no conocerlo la habría hecho temblar, lo siguió al cuarto de baño con pasos cortos y descalzos y lo envolvió por detrás en un silencioso abrazo.

No tenía manera de saber lo que le pasaba porque él jamás había querido contárselo, ni tampoco tenía manera de sopesar su pena, como no fuera…entregando su cuerpo.

—Ven aquí…

—Estás herida, corazón mío

—Tú no tienes por que hacer nada, deja que yo te demuestre lo mucho que te quiero...

**.**

**-4-**

**.**

**.**

—¿Y bien?

—¿Bien qué? -cuestionó el doctor evaluando a su interlocutora con la mirada, Gionne tenía un gusto particular para la ropa, solo Coco Channel y solo prendas semi transparentes que caían como una segunda piel sobre su estilizada y grácil figura, la expresión de su rostro era de pocos amigos y cómo no iba a ser si pasaba de la media tarde y Albert seguía sin salir de la maldita sala-

—Déjate de estupideces y dime exactamente dónde está

—¿Crees que ocultaría al hombre que casi me desencajó la quijada?

—Creo que ocultarías a su propia madre si con ello pudieras follarla

—La señora Wesker lamentablemente ya no forma parte de este mundo pero entiendo tu punto y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, Albert no está aquí.

—¿Qué me dices de ella?

—¿La zorra? -Gionne asintió cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, su mirada ardía con el fulgor de la venganza y la deshonra-

—¿Para qué quieres verla? Su atacante fue excelso, siniestro y preciso en cada estocada, no quedó nada digno de admirar en su cuerpo

-¿Entonces ya no la verá?

—¿Ya no te veré? -inquirió el cenizo, extrayendo un cigarrillo de la solapa y colocándolo entre sus labios-

—¿Qué tiene que ver con lo otro? -William aspiró regodeándose con el sabor de su futuro cáncer y sin más prosiguió-

—Todo querida, conociéndolo como lo hago la única razón de que fuera ahí y la conociera fue porque nos vio a ti y a mi

—¡Eso es absurdo!

—Eso es real y la cuestión aquí es saber qué vas a hacer

—¿Yo? -Cella separó los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y cerró los puños como si de pronto fuera a arremeter contra él, William sonrió ante su exabrupto. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento ese arrebato suyo, esa indisciplina, esa indomable existencia suya era lo que más le había atraído de esa mujer-

—Corrígeme si me equivoco pero tú, me buscaste a mi -Cella enfureció por completo, le descargó un golpe certero que como era de esperar frenó en el interior de su mano, la atrajo a su piel y tras escupir el cigarro se apoderó de sus labios. Una lucha por el poder se desató entonces, una donde nadie salía ganando, salvo el deseo.

—¡Suéltam…

—Tú iniciaste esto, yo decidiré cuando acabe…

—Entonces se lo diré a tu novia

—¿Anette? -el cenizo rompió en sonoras carcajadas una vez hubiera colocado a la otra sobre el diván que decoraba su exuberante y por demás pomposa oficina, el peinado alto de Gionne ya estaba bastante descolocado de sitio pero a él le gustaba más ver sus cabellos sueltos como hilos negros corriendo entre la exquisita turgencia de su pecho.

—¿Crees que no sabe quien soy? ¿Que le he ocultado algo? ¿Que la gente no habla de ti y de mi retozando como cerdos en esta misma habitación?

Gionne se quedó sin aliento, la mirada perdida, el deseo transformado en odio pero el doctor sabía perfectamente bien como manejarla.

—Si no fueras tan alzada te pasarías de vez en cuando por los barrios bajos de Raccoon y escucharías los secretos a voces, sabrías lo que dicen de ti, aunque claro está que ahora todo de lo que se habla es de la mujer que te arrebató su amor.

—¡¿Quién es?! -demandó saber de inmediato- si ella no iba a tener a Albert, esa mujer tampoco por desfigurada y horrible que fuera, no iba a seguir habitando este mundo.

—¿En verdad quieres saberlo? -William devoró a la mujer con la mirada, cierto era que ella lo había iniciado pero también el hecho de que él jamás lo había frenado-

La competencia entre él y Albert había existido desde siempre, en el colegio, la escuela superior, el doctorado. ¡Ahh, cuanto potencial desperdiciado! Si su madre no hubiera enfermado de pronto confesando en su lecho de muerte el hecho absoluto e innegable de que, de entre todos los herederos de Alexander Wesker, Albert no era uno.

Un bastardo.

Eso es lo que era, la noticia corrió como peste negra en torno a todos los círculos y clases sociales de Raccoon, los títulos, las propiedades todo lo que había a su nombre de pronto se esfumó. Alexander no podía permitir aquello, ya le había dado su nombre y aunque cierto fue que le retiró herencia alguna lo único que se le ocurrió para remendar su nombre y el de su familia fue casarlo con la hija única de su antiguo colega y actual enemigo Esteban Gionne.

Jamás hubo afecto, eso era cierto pero Albert no estaba enterado de eso, tendieron una trampa, una clamorosa red de engaños para que el rubio aceptara su mano sin rechistar. ¿Que cómo lo sabía? Bueno, como mejor amigo suyo había aceptado ser partícipe de ello.

Él era el único que lo conocía a la perfección, sabía a donde iba, qué le gustaba, terminó ofreciendo toda clase de información a la encantadora Excella y eventualmente la enamoró.

—¿En verdad quieres que te lo siga haciendo? -contraatacó la morena desprendiendo el broche que sujetaba su precioso vestido por la parte trasera del cuello- William se regodeó de ella, con la imagen que ofrecía enfundada en esa exquisita prenda íntima, tenía que pensar con claridad su siguiente jugada. Le encantaba ver a Wesker en las ruinas pero también le tenía cierto aprecio. Por los años en que verdaderamente fueron amigos, allá por la tierna infancia.

Hizo un examen mental de los rostros y nombres que había conocido aquella noche en que se atrevió a colocar sus pasos dentro de los dominios de su mentor.

Albert no estaba a la vista, preguntó por él pero le dijeron que se encontraba indispuesto y todo lo que pudo suponer es que estaba con ella. La mariposa negra, no la conocía de vista, hasta esta mañana claro está pero ciertamente, los rumores sobre su belleza eran ciertos.

La muchacha que lo atendió esa vez era joven quizá demasiado pero movía las caderas con una cadencia que ya hablaba de cierta experiencia, le ofreció un trago y la insinuación de estar a su total disposición y no solo en lo referente a la mesa.

Él no se molestó en observarla, al menos no de primer instancia, estaba más entretenido ahora pensando en cómo haría para sobornar a Albert con la información que poseía, aunque pensándolo mejor. Si hubo algo de ella que lo atrapó, no solo las cicatrices que mancillaban su blanquecina piel por el largo de la espalda media sino una peculiaridad en el rostro. Se parecía demasiado a la única mujer que creía haber amado. Su nombre era Lisa…Lisa Trevor pero esa, naturalmente era otra historia.

—¿Cómo te llamas lindura? -preguntó a la niña poco después de que hubiera vuelto con su trago, lo miró a los ojos, él tenía que estar alucinando porque hasta el color parecía ser el exacto-

—Sherry, Sherry Bloom...

—¿Así es como se llama? -intervino Cella arrebatándolo de aquel nebuloso mar de recuerdos- él asintió, la descripción se parecía bastante a la que medianamente le había dado. Un cuerpo poseedor de cierta belleza y surcado por cicatrices que algún bastardo había disfrutado en proferir.

—Sí, así es. -Cella sonrió como la apremiante cazadora que era- tenía demasiado dinero a la mano y gente dispuesta a asesinar por ella sin que quedara una sola evidencia del delito.

William se sintió mal por la jovencita, pero pensándolo detenidamente, este era un mundo demasiado cruel para las de su clase, vivir con esas marcas, debía ser para ella una pesada cruz que como buen samaritano debía eliminar.

.

.

.

* * *

**_ Continuará..._**


End file.
